la dama fantasma
by krncr
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde que Kyoko dejo Tokio después de que se entero de la traición de Fuwa Sho, ella ha estado viviendo en California donde ella ahora es famosa como modelo y actriz. Ahora Kyoko decide volver a casa para tratar de encontrar a su padre... mientras Saena la busca para forzarla a un matrimonio por conveniencia...
1. Capítulo 1 EL REGRESO

Buenas noches y bienvenidos a su programa favorito, con nosotros se encuentra dos famosas personas- la conductora no dejaba de estar feliz y al mismo tiempo preocupado de su último invitado, ya que nadie le había dicho nada solo se le comento cinco minutos antes de comenzar el programa

-primero démosle una agradable bienvenida al cantante Fuwa Sho- la multitud grito, joven estaba muy feliz de ver como las fans gritaban su nombre

-ahora démosle la bienvenida al actor número uno de Japón y más sexy Tsugara Ren- si antes el público grito estaban rugiendo ahora que veían al actor favorito de todos,

Fuwa tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto control para no convertirse en el rey Deva, otra vez su mayor rival parecía ganarle la partida

Por el apuntador se le dijo que el último invitado aun no llegaba, así que podía continuar con la entrevista, así pasaron cerca de 15 minutos, antes de que una hermosa mujer de largo cabello castaño, ojos verdes y cuerpo de envidia, entrara con maletas quitándose rápidamente la sudadera y lentes que usaba como disfraz.

-lamento la demora- dijo con una sonrisa que haría que cualquier hombre estuviera a sus pies.- podría alguien indicarme el camino. Mientras tanto la entrevista continuaba

-Tsugara-san cuéntenos es cierto que usted y el señor Fuwa-san trabajaran juntos en una película próximamente

-sí, la película se llama "Amor en manchas de sangre"

-se me pidió unirme al elenco, debido a que en esta película se requiere de un cantante y dado que anteriormente he tocado varios temas para diversas películas se me ha dado la oportunidad de ser uno de los co-protagonistas- Fuwa estaba molesto ya que la mayoría de las preguntas eran dirigidas a Ren "¿Qué soy hígado picado? Como se atreve a hacerme a un lado a mí al gran Fuwa Sho" pensaba el cantante

-estamos ansiosos por verlos en acción y dígannos ya saben ¿quién será la co-protagonista femenina?, hasta donde nuestras fuentes nos han informado aún no habían encontrado a nadie que se ajustara a ese papel, parece que es difícil

-realmente aun no la conocemos, pero el director nos comentó que ella se unirá a nosotros pronto- Ren contesto calmadamente, mientras pensaba que el jefe sería un dolor de cabeza más tarde debido a que no pudo ir al aeropuerto por su invitado especial.- el papel que tendrá que realizar pasara por muchas emociones fuertes, no cualquiera pude hacerlo

Mientras la hermosa chica esperaba a que se hiciera su presentación junto con el director que la había contratado, ella parecía no muy convencida de hacer esto.

-realmente crees que es buena idea.

-vamos acaso "la dama fantasma" está asustada

-no pero usted parece muy nervioso, espero que este preparado para la prensa, antes de entrar y presentarme solo dígales que soy Setsu no más

-te gusta el suspenso- rio nerviosamente el director

Ahí se quedaron esperando un poco más, mientras la joven parecía aburrida, pero por dentro estaba preocupada y ansiosa de todas las personas con las que no quería toparse tenía que ser precisamente Fuwa Sho, el hijo de perra que la había utilizado solo esperaba que no la reconociera, tendría que hacer uso de todos sus trucos de actuación para no perder la cordura en frente de un programa a nivel nacional.

El chico en cuestión no parecía haber cambiado en nada, mientras que ella había cambiado tanto en los últimos años que dudaba que alguien pudiera reconocerla. De la simple y aburrida chica con poca autoestima solo quedaba un vago recuerdo. Sus pensamientos se perdieron por un momento

"Ahora todo era tan diferente, nadie me podría reconocer a mi yo de antes, mi cabello original era negro y mis ojos dorados, pero ahora los había cambiado mi cabello era largo hasta el inicio de la espalda baja, de color castaño y tenía que utilizar contactos de color verde. No muchos sabia de mi pasado y mi apariencia real, pero a pesar de todo era muy reconocida con mi apariencia actual, pero algunos me llaman "la dama fantasma" por mis actuaciones tan diferentes, cada que actuaba traía un personaje a la vida dado que yo soy un actor de método, cada uno de mis personajes era tan diferente al anterior que nadie podía decir que se trataba de la misma persona.- suspiro- todo había cambiado incluso mi nombre paso de ser Mogami Kyoko a Setsuka Hell"

-es hora del juego- comento el director mientras hacía que Kyoko volviera la realidad.

-bueno ahora demos paso al director de la película "amor manchado en sangre" Seishi Shinkai

-gracias por invitarme,- dijo muy sonriente- antes de que me preguntes por mi estrella faltante déjame contarles que ya le he conocido y como no me gusta andar con rodeos- dijo el director muy feliz- ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros querida?

Las cámaras centraron su atención a la mujer que traía unos jeans negros ajustados con una hermosa blusa blanca un poco escotada, a pesar de que su vestimenta era sencilla, ella la hacía lucir con mucha elegancia, pero no era eso lo que capturo la atención del público era la hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos. Todos los hombres estaban absortos en el caminado de esta mujer misteriosa.

-hola a todos, gracias por permitirme formar parte de este elenco, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, antes de tomar asiento al lado del director

-ella es mi actriz principal Setsu

-bienvenida señorita- el conductor hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para volver a la realidad- esto es una gran sorpresa tener entre nosotros a este hermosa mujer.

Sho no podía apartar la vista de esa mujer, era como ver a una diosa, incluso ya estaba planeando pedirle una cita que ella no podría negarse. Mientras que Ren estaba sorprendido ella le parecía muy familiar pero no sabía de donde hasta que algo en su cerebro hizo clic.

-disculpe señorita su nombre me parece familiar, pero no estoy seguro me podría decir su nombre completo.

-realmente esperaba no hacerlo- suspiro- pero de todos modos esto es la idea del director, mi nombre es Hell Setsuka

La respiración de la conductora y de Ren se congeló ante la declaración. La conductora perdió un poco la compostura cuando se paró con asombro y menciono

-no lo puedo creer, señorita Hell es un placer conocerla jamás imagine que usted seria nuestro invitado sorpresa- casi parecía que quería hacer un baile de triunfo.

-bueno yo lamento haber llegado tarde pero la persona que se suponía que tendría que recogerme simplemente no llego, así que el director se preocupó porque no estaba en la agencia y fue a buscarme- rio la actriz

-así que usted prácticamente acaba de llegar- afirmo la conductora

-si incluso mis cosas están tras el escenario.- ahora reía el director

-perdón lo siento, es que al recordar cuando fui a buscarla me hace querer reír por la ironía me costó trabajo reconocerla de no ser porque ella me reconoció a mi creo que nunca la hubiera encontrado hace honor a su apodo mi querida "dama fantasma"

-bueno lamentablemente el tiempo de nuestro programa ha terminado, pero espero poder obtener una entrevista con usted pronto señorita Hell

-claro- contesto un poco nerviosa ya que el público comenzaba a querer correr para pedir autógrafos

Mientras iban detrás del escenario Ren pretendía acercarse a ella, pero Fuwa Sho estaba corriendo al lado de la hermosa actriz.

-disculpe señorita Hell, no le gustaría ir a cenar conmigo, debe de estar hambrienta después de un viaje tan largo- dijo coquetamente

-perdón señor pero no salgo con desconocidos- ella contesto calmadamente

-¿acaso no me conoce?- Sho estaba ofendido

-¿debería?

-comprendo usted no ha estado en Japón por mucho tiempo es lógico que no conozca a las estrellas de aquí… pero mi nombre incluso se está dando a conocer en el extranjero

-perdón usted es famoso, pensé que apenas estaba en ascenso- dijo aburrida- disculpe sigo sin reconocerlo, quizás no es tan famoso como cree

Ren había estado observando desde una distancia considerable pero aun así podía oír claramente toda la conversación, realmente se está divirtiendo al parecer al chico le estaban dando en el orgullo

-usted tampoco lo es- claramente Sho no sabía nada de esta dama, ella era no solo una actriz.- sino la pueden reconocer incluso para recogerla en el aeropuerto.

-disculpe la interrupción- Ren intervino- pero creo que el joven no tiene información adecuada de sus logros

-no importa Tsugara-san, me gusta que la gente reconozca a mis personajes.

-creí que no conocías a ninguna estrella de Japón- Sho refunfuño

-no yo no dije eso, y claro que conozco a Tsugara Ren, quien no conocería al actor número uno y más sexy de Japón.

-lamento no haber podido ir por usted pero una de las secciones de un comercial se alargó más de lo debido, así que mande a mi manager pero veo que fallo en su misión, lamento que haya tenido que esperar Hell-san

-está bien, por cierto solo llámeme Setsuka o Setsu, no hace falta los honoríficos, además hace tanto que no los escuchaba- rio alegremente cautivando a los dos pobres hombres

-me permite llevarle a LME, el presidente debe estarla esperando

-claro solo tengo que ir por mis cosas

-qué pasa con nuestra cena- Sho estaba furioso por ser ignorado por completo

-no recuerdo haber aceptado, además le dije que no salgo con desconocidos señor eto…. Como diablos se llama por cierto, bueno no importa. Nos vamos Tsugara-san

-Ren, solo llámeme Ren

Así la pareja se marchó dejando a un molesto rey Deva.


	2. Chapter 2 Onee-sama

El viaje en coche solo tomo 10 minutos, estaba platicando cómodamente sobre sus trabajos; justo antes de que pudieran bajarse del coche Yashiro estaba parado al lado de Ren hablado muy rápido

-noencontrealinvitadoespecialdeljefeRen- dijo en suspiro

-más despacio y esta vez respira

-fui al aeropuerto pero no encontré a nadie, pasee por todo el lugar y nada. Espero que nada malo le haya pasado al invitado especial del presidente

-cálmate, ella está bien

-buenas noches señor Yashiro-san supongo que es el manager de Ren

-cómo es que usted está con él, estoy seguro que te dejo en tu entrevista- el pobre manager estaba imaginando un sinfín de cosas de su cliente "playboy" mira que conseguir a una linda chica esto podria traerte problemas- Ren ¿Quién es esta chica?

-ella es el invitado especial del presidente… Hell Setsuka- ahora el hombre parecía un pez fuera del agua

-no puedo creerlo la dama fantasma.-

Después del pequeño baile de felicidad de Yashiro siguieron caminando hasta la oficina del presidente con un manager muy emocional. En la oficina de Lory todo estaba decorado como si fuera un circo, había cortinas de varias colores, payasos, algodones de azúcar incluso varios animales exóticos, malabaristas etc.. La chica en lugar de sorprenderse parecía cautivada. El presidente no noto su presencia ya que tenía una acalorada discusión por teléfono, Kyoko lo ignoro sabia con quien hablaba, pero el tigre capto su atención.

-puedo tocarlo- pregunto al hombre vestido de domador que era el guardaespaldas y mano derecho de Lory, el solo asistió con la cabeza

-eres tan hermoso, te pareces a shiba- dijo alegremente acariciándolo como si fuera un gatito, el tigre se acostó permitiendo que la chica le tocara el estómago.

Lory, Sebastián, Ren y Yashiro la miraron con asombro no solo por cómo se comportaba el tigre sino también por el la mirada dulce de la chica estaba llena de amor y felicidad

-jamás había visto a kuma tan tranquilo con alguien además de Sebastián

-pero si es tan tranquilo, verdad pequeño- dijo mirando a kuma y de pronto recordó que no estaba sola, su máscara se había deslizado un poco, así que volvió a mirarlos- supongo que padre termino de reclamarte por dejar sola a su pequeña hija

Lory suspiro -si él estaba preocupado por tu seguridad, tu manager llegara en dos días, supongo que ya conoces a mi chico idiota Ren, bueno aquí están las llaves del departamento. Antes de que te vayas necesito hablar contigo a solas, señores pueden esperar fuera para acompañar a la dama a casa.

-que tanto te contó Kuu- dijo sin emoción Setsuka

-no todo solo lo más importante Mogami Kyoko, sé que usted no tuvo una linda infancia y que está buscando a su padre, realmente espero poder ayudarla solo deseo que no llame tanto la atención.

-vamos sabes que no voy hacer nada estúpido, pero me gustaría contarte parte de mi historia a solas quizás eso lo deje más tranquilo… sabes tengo la ligera sospecha de quien es mi padre pero aun no puedo decirle me da miedo saber que él me puede rechazar además el ni siquiera sabe que tiene una hija.

-entiendo, ahora querida ya que todo Japón sabe que estas aquí vas hacer asechada por los paparazzi así que mientras tu manager no está aquí podrías hacer uso de su apodo mi querida dama fantasma

-claro quieres ponerme a prueba no es así…- dijo sin rodeos- que papel quieres que interprete

-una chica común y corriente que acaba de volver a casa después de estar en estados unidos.

-vamos en serio, soy una chica común y corriente que acaba de estados unidos.

-No Setsuka volvio

-sabes no soy muy diferente, Kyoko y Setsuka son la misma persona

-tu sabes que no es cierto y lo acabo de ver

Ella lo miro confusa "en que pensaba, cuál era el reto, este señor tenía algo más en mente pero aun no sabía que era"

Cuando salió vio a los dos hombres que la acompañaron, inmediatamente se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

-lamento ser una molestia para ustedes

-no se preocupe además así quizás mi cliente pueda aprender algo de usted Hell-san

-solo Setsu por favor; además ¿qué puede aprender Ren de mí?- realmente no estaba de humor para estas cosas.

Todo el camino al conjunto de departamentos que al parecer era el mismo que el de Ren; ella no dijo mucho parecía distante, y en su mente solo había la imagen de un hombre con el que deseaba poder pasar tiempo, para ganarse su cariño ¿pero cómo hacerlo? Si él era el guardaespaldas de Lory, no podía pasarse todo el día pegada a él, eso sería muy raro.

-Setsuka-san ya estamos en el conjunto.- Ren llamo su atención

-gracias, por su ayuda, no sabia que vivía cerca del hombre más codiciado de Japón quizas por eso el costo de mi apartamento fue elevado. (la verdad era que ella habia comprado todo el piso del ultimo nivel solo para obtener el acceso a la azotea.- espero verlos pronto aunque supongo que aunque nos veamos en los próximo cuatro días ninguno me reconocería – suspiro

-ese reto se escucha interesante- sonrió Ren ante el reto.- quizás te sorprenda

-bueno entonces, nos vemos en la producción, quizás antes- Setsu dijo cuando estaban en el piso de Ren dos niveles más abajo que el suyo incluso les dio su sonrisa verdadera y arrebatadora de corazones

Kyoko una vez dentro de su nuevo apartamento ella suspiro y presto atención al lugar que solo había visto en fotos, todo había sido adaptado a sus gustos, contaba con dos recamaras cada una con su propio baño, claro que el dormitorio principal era enorme y contaba con un enorme vestidor, la cocina era digna de un profesional, el estudio estaba tapizado de estantes llenos de libros algunos eran los guiones de sus películas y comerciales otros solo era álbumes de fotografías además de contar con un hermoso piano de cola blanco, también contaba con una pequeña sala de grabación dado que ella era una compositora solo que no le gustaba reconocerlo. La sala era espectacular. incluso tenia una sala para practicar o hacer ejercicio.

Pero a pesar de todos los lujos ella seguía siendo la chica sencilla y humilde de siempre, ahora tenía que pensar en lo que haría para mañana que personaje usaría frustrada mejor decidió que era bueno darse un baño e ir a descansar.

Antes de dormir recordó marcar a Kuu y Juliella para informarles de todo

-buenos días- alguien medio dormido contesto

-hola padre- sonrió- solo llamaba para decirles que estoy bien y que no es necesario acosar a Lory

-Juliella, nuestra pequeña esta al teléfono. Cariño dinos como te ha ido

-bueno conocí al responsable que no llego a recogerme al aeropuerto, nos conocimos en una entrevista. Su hijo es guapo

-¿Kuon era el que te tenía que recoger?

-sí, pero no se preocupen no diré nada, de todos modos no es como si realmente lo conociera.- solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Juliella al otro lado del teléfono- el esta bien mamá yo te voy a dar un reporte completo de él después ¿si? pero ya no llores

-gracias cariño

-mamá hoy me topé con Shotaro, jamás me imagine que tendría que trabajar con él. No solo eso también lo vi a él a Sebastián- dijo muy bajito

-cariño sabes que te amamos pase lo que pase

-lo sé pero no sé qué hacer. ¿Cómo me acerco a él? no puedo llegar y decirle ¡hey soy tu hija perdida!

-cariño tú no tienes idea del poder que tienes, solo tienes que ser tu misma, todos te aman.

-lo dices tan fácil pero gracias mamá, papá, los amo- dijo antes de colgar

-nosotros a ti- contestaron al unísono

Con eso ella se fue a dormir, ahora ya sabía que personaje interpretar.

/

Ren entro a su departamento cansado, y pensaba en la curiosa actriz Setsuka, ella era linda y sencilla pero con mucho carácter,cualquiera diria que ella era americana en lugar de japonesa por su manera de dirigirse a la gente y decir lo que piensa, pero estaba impaciente por corroborar los rumores de la dama fantasma, quería conocer su forma de actuar.

-supongo que la filmación de esta nueva película no será un desastre como pensé que seria después de enterrarme de que Fuwa estaría en ella, creí que era mejor abandonar el papel no tenia la intención de guiar a ese chico... ¿pero ella lo hará?

Luego pensó en que ese chico no sabe nada sobre actuación, una cosa era ser cantante y otro actor.

-supongo que esto será realmente difícil.

/

Por la mañana Kyoko se levantó para ver cómo vestirse supuso que tenía que cambiar el color de su cabello seria difícil usar una peluca así que tiño su cabello a rubio y coloco unos contactos azules. Se vistió con unos jeans azules finamente desgastados, una blusa blanca y camisa de manga larga de ¾ de cuadros azules, botas color café esa era mi ropa de uso diario no quería llamar la atención así que trenzó las capas más largas de su cabello para hacer que se vea más corto y solo se puse brillo labial.

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana cuando Kyoko había terminado, decidió que era buena idea ir a LME, para ver al presidente y de paso ver si podía obtener alguna audición, realmente era aburrido tener tanto tiempo libre cuando tus amigos estaban a un mar de distancia. En cuanto entro al estacionamiento suspiro al ver su precioso Aston Martin Vanquish plateado un regalo de su "padre" no podía usarlo hasta que su manager Tadashi estuviera aquí para cuidarla de los ataques de la prensa, era una lástima tendría que ir a todos lados en taxi durante los próximos dos días.

En cuanto llegó a LME nadie parecía notarla, apenas se estaba acercando a la recepcionista para pedir hablar con el presidente cuando una pequeña niña se estrelló contra ella parecía que se quería ocultar de algo.

-que es lo que pasa- Kyoko le pidió un poco sorprendida, pero la niña solo lloraba

-sabes nadie vendrá a rescatarte cada vez que te pongas a llorar- Kyoko dijo un poco molesta ya que le recordó un poco a ella cuando era pequeña.

La pequeña niña se sorprendió por el tono y la mirada de la joven que tenía enfrente, pronto dejo de llorar

-tu eres como yo- le dijo con alegría la pequeña- soy María

-me podrías decir porque te escondías y fingías llorar- estaba sorprendida por el cambo tan repentino de la niña, pero luego se recupero y Kyoko sonrío- que te parece si me lo cuentas mientras vamos a almorzar, claro eso si tus padres no se enojan

-no se enojaran mamá murió por mi culpa y papá me odia por eso, así que no hay problema onee-sama podemos comer en la cafetería de la empresa

Kyoko miro a la niña asombrada por su declaración, ahora entendía a la niña, ella solo deseaba llamar la atención de alguien. Fueron a comer afortunadamente la cafetería estaba casi vacía como para preguntarle cosas a María; la niña comenzó hablándole de que todos los adultos mienten y solo dicen lo que uno quiere escuchar, le contó la historia de cómo perdió a su mamá en un accidente de vuelo, para cuando termino sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas. Kyoko escucho con calma y paciencia hasta que llego al punto en donde su padre se marchó a los Estados Unidos por su trabajo dejándola con su abuelo.

-así que piensas que tu padre te odia- dijo sin emoción alguna

-si él lo hace no me ama, solo me abandono con mi abuelo porque no soporta verme

-eres una chica inteligente María antes de escuchar a los demás tú ya tienes la respuesta en tu corazón. ¿No es así?, incluso los padres pueden llegar a odiar a sus propios hijos

-yo sé que desde hace tiempo yo soy…- la niña no podía terminar la frase

-tu eres odiada por papá- Kyoko completo la frase con una mirada fría

-eso es una mentira- grito María

-mentirosa ¿por qué?

-porque papá me manda todos los días un correo

-no es el mismo contenido todos los días

-eso no es verdad; aunque el contenido es el mismo al principio y hace las mismas preguntes me manda un mensaje cada mañana y cada noche

-y que el contenido es siempre lo mismo, ¿Qué acaso eso no es una copia?

-no digas cosas tan groseras, cuando él envía sus mensajes es media noche en América es muy cansado enviar los mensajes

-tu no entiendes a tu padre porque nunca has hablado adecuadamente con tu él… como puedes entenderlo

-claro que puedo porque al final de cada mensaje él siempre dice "te amo"- la niña se puso a llorar al comprender

-ves ahora ya conoces la respuesta- Kyoko le sonrió antes de abrazarla así pasaron los siguientes 10 minutos antes de ponerse a reír.

-Bueno te tengo que dejar porque necesito hablar con el presidente

-vamos te acompañare a ver al abuelo onee-sama

La oficina estaba ahora decorada como si fuera un barco pirata, Kyoko suspiro pensando que podia toparse de nuevo con kuma el tigre.

-onee-sama, este es mi abuelo, solo tienes que ignorar su excentricidad- María no se alejaría de Kyoko por un buen rato

-María parece que has hecho una nueva amiga- Lory miro a las chicas, nunca había visto su nieta tan contenta con alguien aparte de Ren ahora le ponía atención a la chica que su nieta se negaba a soltar- así que me dirás ¿quién es tu amiga?

-Kyoko mi nombre es Kyoko- Lory parpadeo ante la declaración realmente esta chica era la misma de ayer el glamur fue reemplazado por una apariencia de timidez.- pero María tienes que guardar el secreto si aquí todos me conocen por mi nombre artístico Hell Setsuka

-kyyyyaaaaaa- grito la pequeña- realmente eres la dama fantasma

-si- dijo sonriéndole con sinceridad- pero por ahora es un secreto… pero ahora quería hablar con el presidente así que te parece si me dejas hablar con tu abuelo y luego tu y yo podemos jugar o escribirle a tu padre

-en serio me ayudaras- kyoko asintió y la niña se marchó muy feliz

-realmente me sorprendes

-bueno sé porque pido que actué este papel solo quería conocerme, pero no se equivoque muchos aspectos de Setsuka son mi verdadero yo, solo tenemos que quitar el glamur y la sensualidad y esa es Kyoko

Lory negó con la cabeza- usted es hermosa su sensualidad es menor es cierto, pero su belleza está ahí. Debo de confesar que estoy sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de mi nieta que fue lo que le dijo

-nada realmente ella siempre tuvo la respuesta… pero eso no es por lo que estoy aquí creo que le debo una historia

Pasaron cerca de una hora contando gran parte de su vida, saltándose algunos detalles que no creía que el necesitaba saber. Lory en ocasiones se ponía melodramático en otro furioso en otras alegres en especial al saber cómo conoció a Kuu y a su esposa. Paso a contarle como conoció a su nieta y su conversación de la cafetería.

-realmente hoy esperaba volver a ver a kuma, es simplemente precioso

-¿usted ha trabajado con tigres?

-si de hecho me encantan son tan lindos pero al mismo tiempo peligrosos y fascinantes

-le gustaría ver a kuma estoy seguro de que a kuma le gustaría su visita- los ojos de Kyoko brillaban de la emoción

-me encantaría, pero hoy le prometí a María pasar la tarde con ella, quizás pueda verlo mañana si no es molestia

-claro además dudo que pueda separar a María de usted en un largo tiempo, así que mañana Sebastián pasara por usted y la llevara a mi casa para que vea a kuma

En ese momento entro corriendo María seguida de Sebastián quien la miraba con mucho amor, una pequeña punzada de dolor se clavó en el corazón de Kyoko pero sabía que nadie podía resistirse a esta niña.

-onee-sama estoy lista, podemos ir a comer, y luego podemos ir de compras, me encantaría ir con onee-sama, luego quizas vayamos a cenar ver películas hay tanto que quiero hacer con mi onee-sama

-María no crees que primero deberías preguntarle a Kyoko-san si tiene tiempo- la niña suspiro en síntoma de derrota sabía que Kyoko era una actriz muy reconocida así que de seguro ella debería estar muy ocupada.

-está bien para mí, además estoy libre hoy y mañana así que podemos pasar ese tiempo juntas ¿Qué te parece María?

La niña solo se lanzó a los brazos de la joven quien le devolvió el abrazo. Lory miro felizmente como la joven había cautivado el corazón de su nieta.

-abuelo puedo quedarme con onee-sama esta noche- dijo con ojitos de cachorrito- quiero tener una pijamada con ella por favor

Al ver a su nieta tan esperanzada no pudo decirle que no y vio a las dos chicas que se sonreían muy felizmente. Todo quedo acordado María pasaría el resto de la tarde y la noche con Kyoko y por la mañana Sebastián las recogería para llevarlas a la mansión. Incluso habían quedado que esta tarde el actuaría como chofer y cargador de bolsas de las chicas.

Estaban rumbo al estacionamiento con Sebastián a sus espaldas, Kyoko no había planeado pasar la tarde tan cerca de su padre, ahora el problema sería entablar una conversación sin parecer tonta o desquiciada. María estaba tan contenta que prácticamente iba corriendo que no se dio cuenta de que Ren estaba estacionando a un lado del coche de ellos. Kyoko se detuvo para contemplar el coche dorado en que viajarían

-y yo que pensaba que mi coche era llamativo- murmuro haciendo que Sebastián le sonriera.- ¿no podemos ir en algo menos llamativo?

-este es el menos llamativo- contesto el hombre haciendo que Kyoko se estremeciera era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz era como escuchar a su abuelo.

Cuando Kyoko vio a Ren, recordó el pequeño reto que le había dado, y ella estaba segura de ganar, el paso a su lado le dio un pequeño saludo el cual ella correspondió, para Ren ella era una chica común pero muy bonita, no le tomo mucha importancia ya que iba a llegar tarde para una reunión con el presidente.

-onee-sama vamos date prisa- María grito haciendo que Ren volteara a ver con más detalle a la chica pero ahora solo podía ver su espalda, él jamás había visto a la niña interesada en alguien y mucho menos llamarla hermana.

-vamos Ren llegaremos tarde

En la oficina el capitán Lory y su tripulación luchaban por un tesoro o eso parecía.

-bienvenidos bucaneros, suban a mi nave- un muy animado Lory grito

-presidente ¿Quién es la chica con la que se fue María?- pregunto Ren

-ella es su nueva onee-sama ¿Por qué? ¿Estas celoso de no ser la persona número uno en el corazón de mi joven y adorada nieta?

-solo curiosidad María se veía diferente

-eso hijo mío es la magia del amor, pero ahora vamos a nuestros asuntos. Como sabes la película "amor manchado en sangre" estarás protagonizando con la actual reina de la actuación, y tu actuación en el amor no es muy buena, recuerda los problemas que tuviste con Dark Moon hiciste un buen trabajo quien sabe en qué señorita pensabas pero por lo menos eso ayudo a cubrir tu actuación sobre el amor, pero esta vez es diferente en esta película las escenas son muy fuertes. Pero te preguntaras porque estoy diciendo todo esto.

-si

-bueno Fuwa no tiene experiencia, eso seguro que causara problemas, así que lo más probable es que ella dirija a ambos- Ren lo miro como si estuviera loco- si es cierto hasta tu quizás seas arrastrado por su actuación, no por nada fue entrenada por uno de los mejores. Pero lo que realmente me preocupa son que las escenas son muy fuertes, el problema será sin duda Fuwa

-no debería de hablar con Setsuka de esto

-ya lo he hecho, y su repuesta fue que haría que Fuwa actuara correctamente sin importar que ella lo lograra y eso es el inicio del problema. Necesito que cuides de Setsuka Hell mientras están grabando

-qué quieres que sea su manager o su niñera, duda que ella este de acuerdo con esto- Lory negó con la cabeza- presidente ¿que es lo que pretende?

-te estoy pidiendo que cuides de la chica, su padre me colgaría si algo le pasa, su manager no podrá llegar mañana debido a asuntos personales, según su manager me informo que ella es muy dedicada con lo que respecta al trabajo y hará lo imposible porque su trabajo concluya correctamente, eso incluye a las personas con las que trabaja. ¿como puedes pensar que tu adorado presidente puede tener planes ocultos? eso es muy triste- dijo dramáticamente

"si claro como si pudiera creer que solo esta preocupado por la seguridad de la chica, jaja algo trama el viejo"- Ren pensaba mientras se brotaba la cien

-en otras palabras esta película será un tormento

-más bien yo diría que divertida- Lory parecía disfrutar de esto- pero bueno es hora de que mi empleada numero uno cumpla con sus obligaciones

/

Mientras tanto Fuwa seguía haciendo un berrinche por ser rechazado por esa chica, estaba furioso.

-Sho porque estas molesto- Shoko lo regañaba- deberías estar componiendo un nuevo éxito

-eso es fácil con un talento como él mio

-¿entonces estas nervioso por trabajar con Hell-sama? ¿deberías de ir a las clases de actuación?

-por dios clases de actuación, como si fuera muy difícil seguir lo que dice un guión. Además porque debo de estar nervioso por trabajar con una chica que nadie puede reconocer

Shoko lo miró muy sorprendida por la declaración tan arrogante, pero sobretodo porque no creía que este chico no supiera quien era Setsuka Hell, una cosa era solo se preocupará por su carrera y otro muy diferente no ver a futuros rivales.

-no puedo creer que dijas que no sabes quien es Hell-sama- de pronto Shoko estaba riendo por la estupidez de su cliente- si alguien te escuchara decir que no sabes quien es Setsuka se burlarían de ti

Sho se puso aun más furioso, por esta declaración, estaba entrando en modo Rey Deva, en ese momento Shoko se detuvo y le tendió una laptop para mostrarle el trabajo de su compañero de reparto. Sho estaba impresionado por cada imagen que veía de ella en su pagina oficial, algunas eran fotos de sus dramas, de películas, comerciales todas tan diferentes. Estuvo a punto de hacer un berrinche cuando algo en su cerebro funciono "quizás pueda aprovechar esta oportunidad y hacer mi nombre aún más popular, ella es muy hermosa puedo hacerla mi novia así serias la pareja de envidia, la más popular y sexy"

-Shoko como va la investigación de esa chica simple y aburrida. Ya tienen una idea de donde esta su madre me ha estado jodiendo desde hace un año.

-no aun no sabemos donde puede estar Kyoko, le perdieron la pista en Francia

-como es que aun no la encuentran, solo estoy perdiendo mi dinero, pero no tengo otra opción maldita mujer

/

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESO ME HACE TENER GANAS DE ESCRIBIR AUN MÁS :D


	3. Chapter 3 MODELANDO

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial María parecía muy emocionada como si se hubiera sacado la lotería pero Kyoko estaba asombrada de ver como la niña corria de aparador en aparador "estoy segura de que María puede comprar toda la tienda si lo desea no veo cual es el motivo de la alegría, solo vamos a comprar algunas ropas o ¿acaso había ofertas y esta niña es adicta a las compras como Juliella?" pensaba pero luego se olvidó de todo "rayos si la niña es feliz entonces estaba bien".

-onee-sama esto es divertido ir de compras con otra chica, me siento muy contenta de haberte conocido- Kyoko se quedó estática por un segundo se acordó de cuando ella no tenía amigos y de lo sola que se sentía "supongo que le hace falta su madre así como a mí me hizo falta la mía, somos tan parecidas. Ahora entiendo porque Juliella tiene un interés en especial en ir de compras conmigo creo que le debo una disculpa"

-ven vamos quiero que intentemos algo que me enseño la mujer que se proclamó como mi madre- dijo mientras sostenía la mano de la pequeña se dirigieron a una boutique

Kyoko señalaba alguna prendas y luego hacia que María se probara algunas después ella completada el vestuario con algunos accesorios, mientras le enseñaba a María algunos truco de moda que Juliella le enseño. Claro no dejo pasar la oportunidad para hacer una pequeña pasarela para la niña cada que María se probaba algo ella sacaba su celular y le tomaba fotos, aunque la pequeña era un poco tímido al principio luego termino posando como una pequeña modelo riendo y disfrutando de esa nueva aventura. Ajenas a todo Sebastián las grababa ya que Lory y Kuu le habían pedido que grabaran a sus pequeñas bebes como parte de su colección privada; para ser honestos él estaba disfrutando de ver a las chicas estaban divirtiéndose claro después se arrepintió cuando tuvo que cargar con más de 10 bolsas en cada mano.

Llegaron al apartamento de Kyoko y Sebastián se marchó prometiendo que pasaría alrededor de las 10 de la mañana por ellas, mientras que María estaba asombrada por el apartamento de su onee-sama. Pasaron el resto de la tarde viendo películas y riendo. Incluso Kyoko le conto parte de su vida su nueva imoto siempre y cuando ella prometía guardarle el secreto, además de animarla de que debía de hablar con su padre realmente las dos disfrutaron de su compañía.

Por la mañana no fue diferente solo que María casi parecía pegada con pegamento a Kyoko, eso hizo un poco celosos a Sebastián esta chica estaba robando a la única niña que el adoraba y nunca imagino que María pudiera ponerse tan obstinada; en cuanto llegaron a la mansión ella se negó a dejar el lado de su onee-sama argumentando que tratarían de alejarla de ella, por lo cual Kyoko no pudo ver a kuma ya que María le tenía un poco de miedo.

Al momento de que Kyoko dijo que ya era tarde y debía marcharse a casa; María hizo la rabieta más grande que su abuelo había visto.

-no onee-sama quédate o mejor aún llévame contigo…- dijo poniendo sus ojos de cachorrito- ¡si eso es! me mudare con mi onee-sama- declaro firmemente

-¿queeee?- grito Lory, mientras Kyoko solo miraba sorprendida

-sí, me mudara con onee-sama

-querida vas a abandonar a tu encantador y adorado abuelo- Lory se unió al drama emocional de la niña, mientras que Kyoko gemía interiormente

-si me divierto más con onee-sama, quiero ir a vivir con ella

-pero María entonces tu pobre abuelo se quedaría solo y muy triste por el abandono de su única nieta

-no me importa- dijo la niña apretándose firmemente a la cintura de su hermana

-¡tú!- señalo el sufrido y devastado hombre, arrastrándose a los pies de su nieta dramáticamente- ¡tú me has robado el cariño de mi niña! ¡Devuélvemela! ¿Qué hiciste con la niña que amaba a su abuelo?

Esto era demasiado para Kyoko, si el viejo quería jugar ella le daría algo con que jugar.

-vamos sabias que pasaría tarde o temprano- le dirigió una mirada fría y calculadora al hombre tirado en el suelo- pero déjame informarte algo ahora yo ocupo su el puesto número uno en su lindo corazón

Lory la miro con una sonrisa "así que ella se unirá al juego, veamos qué tan lejos piensa llegar"

-no eso no es cierto ella ama a su adorado abuelo ¿no es cierto María?- suplicaba

-amo más a onee-sama- dijo muy segura y sin aflojar su agarre.

-vez te lo dije, ahora soy la única que tiene el puesto número uno en su corazón y juro que jamás te la devolveré

-noooooooooo, dame una razón por la cual ella te prefiere, apuesto a que yo lo puedo hacerlo mejor- dijo levantándose

-te puedo dar una larga lista, veamos comenzando con que puedo ir de compras con ella

-yo también puedo hacer eso- refunfuño

-así ¿entrarías con una niña de 8 años a una tienda ropa interior? Dudo que elija un corpiño o unas bragas con encajes y moños frente a ella… o ¿acaso es usted un pervertido?- La boca de Lory se abrió de la impresión mientras su cara pasaba a ser tan roja por dicha declaración esta vez la chica había ganado

-onee-sama no deberías de decirle que ropa interior compramos ayer- si la boca del presidente estaba abierta antes ahora casi tocando el suelo

-lo lamento… pero realmente me tengo que ir a casa, bueno que te parece si hoy duermes en mi casa y mañana yo te llevo al colegio

-eres la mejor hermana mayor, voy por mi uniforme de la escuela y mis libros.

Aprovechando que la niña se había marchado

-usted ganó esta partida- dijo suspirando el presidente

-sí, cambiando de tema supongo que mi manager ya se comunicó con usted.

-si me dijo que habló con el director Seishi para posponer sus escenas de mañana dado que tiene un trabajo que no puede ser pospuesto más

-si lamento el inconveniente me uniré al elenco "amor manchado en sangre" pasado mañana. Por cierto supongo que a partir de mañana puedo ser Setsuka de nuevo

-eso no se supone que es peligroso si no está su manager

-vamos puedo mantenerme con vida sin Tadashi.

-solo ten cuidado de la prensa

-lo tendré en cuenta

/

Ren estaba cansado después de pasar la mayor parte del día haciendo una sección de fotos para una revista por lo cual estuvo rodeado de un montón de chicas que no dejaban de coquetearle, evadirlas y no ser grosero con ellas era un trabajo duro, pero por lo menos estaba contento de que todo hubiera terminado, porque no solo eso le molesto además tenía que sumarle que a su manager que no paraba de decirle que quizás una de ellas pudiera ser la dama fantasma.

A pesar de que él no lo admitiría se sentía que había perdido, ya que por más que presto atención a todas las chicas que pasaban a un lado de el en LME el no pudo encontrar a Setsuka "ella es realmente muy buena en esto" pensó "quizás mañana no sea tan malo".

Pero estaba muy equivocado.

En el estudio todos estaban muy emocionados por conocer a Hell Setsuka, el director parecía molesto y Fuwa parecía divertido por la atención que obtenía de las chicas del reparto.

-atención todos - llamo el director- sé que todos están ansiosos por conocer a Hell-san pero desafortunadamente ella no podrá venir hoy, pero se unirá a nosotros mañana.

-y así se hace llamar una profesional- gruño Sho

-tal vez está nerviosa, no ha estado aquí durante muchos años- comento alguien del reparto.

-ella tenía un trabajo importante hoy, así que mejor comenzamos grabando algunas escenas de Ren y Sho.

-parece que me perderé la oportunidad de ver a la dama fantasma en acción hoy- suspiro el manager de Ren

-no sabía que eres un fan de ella

-claro además ella está a mi cargo durante una semana- sonrió dejando a Ren perturbado – el presidente me pidió el favor de arreglar su horario solamente eso, no te preocupes no te voy a abandonar, eso me recuerda que debo "llamarla"- enfatizo lo ultimo

-Hell-sama tiene una sección de fotos en menos de 30 minutos, después una entrevista en TBM espero que no tenga ningún problema para llegar a sus puestos de trabajo…- Ren solo miraba serio a su manager mientras hablaba por teléfono una vez terminada no pudo contenerse a preguntar

-¿tienes su horario ya organizado?

-claro, está un poco apretado, saldrá muy tarde hoy… pobrecita probablemente termine hasta las 1 de la mañana. Su horario es tan loco como el tuyo, así que muévete y ve a trabajar

Ren suspiro en señal de frustración. Lo que su manager no dejo pasar esa actitud de su cliente

-sé que este proyecto es algo complicado he leído el drama y hay muchas escenas difíciles de crear. Me sorprende que hayas aceptado una producción donde tendrás que hacer malo por el bien de tu amor y dejar que se vaya.

Ren solo pesaba en la historia complicada se trataba de un triángulo amoroso, el actuaría como Ryuu el verdadero amor de Mina interpretado por Setsuka, pero él sabía que ella no debía estar a su lado puesto que él se vengaría de la familia de su amor y ella era la única a lo que no deseaba dañar. Pero su odio es más fuerte ya que cada vez más empuja a su hermosa dama a los brazos de su amigo pensando que él podría cuidarla y hacerla feliz, lo que él no sabía era la traición que vendría de Koganei su amigo...

/

Mientras tanto Kyoko entraba a los estudios de grabación ya que tenía un trabajo para hacer el opening de un drama romántico, ella llevaba años haciendo esto para diversas películas y dramas sin que nadie supiera que se trataba de Setsuka/Kyoko. Ella a pesar de tener éxito nunca le gusto cantar para alguien que no fuera importante para ella, pero convencida por Kuu empezó a hacer grabaciones bajo un nombre falso.

Su día estaría muy apretado en los próximos días debido a las innumerables entrevistas y revistas que deseaban su presencia, "esto pasara pronto, solo soy novedad del momento" pensaba. Prácticamente corrió de puesto a puesto de trabajo para completar su agenda que gentilmente el manager de Ren se había ofrecido a reacomodar ya que Tadashi estaba ocupado con asuntos de las empresas donde Kyoko había invertido.

-espero que les este yendo bien en la filmación. Que el idiota de Fuwa no haga nada estúpido

/

En los estudios donde estaban grabando Ren y Sho el director estaba muy enojado mandado a todos a un pequeño descanso mientras hablaba con el cantante

-Sho entiendo que sea tu primera vez actuando pero por favor se más cooperativo, las primeras escenas no tuvieron mucho problema porque estaba en tu elemento pero necesito más fuerza en tus palabras en esta escena se supone que tu amigo te está confesando su deseo de venganza y tu tratas de hacerlo cambiar de opinión

-como se supone que haga eso, él no es mi amigo- dijo apuntando a Ren- es más dudo que alguna vez lo seamos

-eso no es excusa para no hacer su trabajo adecuadamente- Ren contesto con una sonrisa

Antes de que Sho pudiera contestar el director estaba demasiado frustrado como para soportar esto quizás si necesitaría de la ayuda de Hell-sama

-bien todo el mundo es todo por hoy y ustedes dos traten de arreglar sus diferencias y Sho analiza más a tu personaje, el tiempo perdido de hoy me lo repondrán mañana así tengamos que trabajar toda la noche.

-maldita sea, Shoko porque tengo que trabajar con Tsgara Ren ese tipo me enferma no puedo creer que él tenga más fans que yo además aun no puedo robarle el puesto número uno del hombre más sexy de Japón ¿pero qué rayos piensan las chicas que votan por él?

-vamos Sho debes de dejar de actuar como un niño mimado y pensar que si esta película sale bien tu carrera se elevara aún más, recuerda que la mayor parte de la película Tsgara-san será el malo

Con eso el chico se fue muy feliz pensando que le daría mala reputación a su rival.

/

Por la mañana Kyoko tenía una sección fotográfica que no le tomaría mucho tiempo por lo cual decidió vestir algo sencillo unos jeans blancos con una blusa del mismo color y un top negro, soltó su cabello y eso era todo. Pero ella no contaba que la sección se llevaría en un lugar público, y menos con el hecho de que muchos sabían que ella estaría ahí; al ver la gran cantidad de gente que estaba por un segundo pensó en poner en marcha de nuevo su auto pero era muy tarde todos la habían visto llegar a menos de que fueran ciegos no verían un coche así.

Le tomo un minuto tratar de concentrarse, sacar una sonrisa y claro asegurarse de que alguien vendría a sacarla del lugar, en cuanto abrió la puerta del coche casi tubo el impulso de volver a cerrar la puerta los gritos eran ensordecedores

-Hell-sama te amamos- gritaban varias chicas

-eres preciosa- los chicos con camisas con uno de los personajes que interpreto

"por dios esto es una locura, quiero irme a casa. Tadashi donde estas cuando te necesito" pensaba rápidamente dos tipos se acercaron a ella para evitar a los locos fans

-lo sentimos Hell-sama parece que a alguien se le fue la lengua- uno de los guardias comento cerca de ella

-está bien siempre y cuando salga ilesa de aquí- río

Para tratar de detener a los fans y camarógrafos tuvieron que colocar vayas y varios guardias para mantener todo en control. Aunque Kyoko seguía mirando su coche cerca de él estaban muchos chicos tomándose fotos y asegurándose de que ella no pudiera escapar tan fácil. Pero se preocuparía de ello más tarde ahora, ella tenía que concentrarse en este trabajo así que se dirigió al remolque donde estaba su vestuario. Cuando vio lo que tendría que usar se maldijo

-esto debe de ser una broma verdad- dijo a la encargada del vestuario

-no es lo que me pidieron que le colocara- respondió un poco asustada por la reacción de la modelo.

-no lo puedo creer- dijo mirando las prendas de cuero negro, "esto es demasiado si las he usado pero solo para filmaciones de matones, a quien rayos le vendaran esto, a las hijas de los mafiosos" pensaba

-¿se encuentra bien? ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- pregunto desesperada la encargada

-si a ¿qué tipo de persona le están vendiendo esto?

-bueno a los jóvenes- dijo dudosamente

-no importa, supongo que tienen la idea de que los americanos son un poco salvajes y como acabo de llegar de ahí esperan que transmita esa imagen verdad

-así es- dijo el director- usted es la imagen que necesitamos

-señor no se si sentirme ofendida, acaso esta insinuando que soy un puta- dijo con calma Setsuka, y una mirada vacía sin expresión

-no es eso lo que quise decir claro que no pensamos eso de usted, pero creemos que usted podría con este papel no cualquier chica podría hacerlo usted ha visto cómo se comportan y todo eso- el director se estaba poniendo nervioso ante la mirada de la joven

-sabe si yo fuera usted jamás en mi vida volvería a decir eso, los americanos no suelen tolerar ese tipo de comentarios, son realmente ofensivos y yo que pensaba que todas las personas de Japón eran educados, pero bueno usted quiere a una chica salvaje y es lo que le daré- sentencio con una sonrisa malvada ahora estaba viendo el personaje que quería

El director y la encargada no sabían que hacer solo estaba como estatuas.

-podrían darme mi espacio necesito cambiarme, tengo otros trabajos que requieren mi presencia y no deseo retrasarlos innecesariamente.- aún mantenía la sonrisa y se prometió en un futuro asegurarse que tipo de papel querían que realizara, cuando se habían reunido con estas personas le dijeron que querían proyectar una imagen de una chica estadounidense pero ella no contaba con que ellos tenían una visión errónea de ellos.

Se comenzó a colocar los shorts cortos de cuero ajustados un corset negro que dejaba ver su vientre plano, unas botas altas negras, un cinturón ancho, el collar y varios piercing. Antes de que las chicas de maquillaje vinieran para ayudarla, Kyoko decidió que ella misma lo haría de todos modos ella había prometido a una chica salvaje, además era un buen momento para poner en práctica las clases de belleza a las que se había sometido. Sonrió al recordar como ese fue su primer empleo, bueno ella era la recepcionista de un prestigiado salón de belleza, fue así que viendo como los estilistas de ese lugar pensó que era algo mágico fue como ella comenzó a prestar más atención y una vez que estaba en casa ella podía ponerse a practicar en ella misma, sus primeros intentos de un peinado decente fueron un asco y ni que decir de sus intentos de colocar uñas o poner pestañas. Pero poco a poco lo logro podía realizar un trabajo excelente eso fue lo que pensó el día que llego bien peinada a su trabajo y que todos le preguntaban quien había realizado su trabajo que lo necesitaban ya que había un puesto vacío pero ella nunca dijo que ella misma lo había realizado ya que en ese entonces aun no confiaba en si misma para nada, incluso ahora Kyoko seguía dudando un poco.

Setsuka salió de su camerino justo cuando la maquilladora estaba por tocar a la puerta quedándose impresionada por el cambio drástico de la chica ahora tenía los ojos pintados de negro, los labios rojos y su cabello llevaba extensiones rosas.

-¿Setsuka-sama?- dudo la joven

-si- dijo Kyoko mirándolo sin voltearla a ver- supongo que eres la maquilladora bueno no hace falta o ¿sí?- dijo mirando al director

-no así está perfecto- el pobre hombre casi le da un infarto al ver a esta mujer tan sexy en frente de él, aunque los ojos de la chica no mostraban bondad alguna, no importaba ella era caliente.

Las personas que estaban en el lugar parecían tan sorprendidos como el director ya que dejaron de gritar para solo observar a la hermosa mujer, hasta que alguien pudo salir del trance y comenzó a tomar fotos con su celular fue cuando los demás despertaron del sueño y se volvieron más eufóricos.

La sección termino un poco más tarde lo cual hizo molesto a Setsuka ya iba tarde para el rodaje de la película, el problema ahora era salir su auto estaba rodeado de fans y no deseaba pedirle ayuda a ese director que parecía querer desnudarla con la mirada así que llamo a Lory por ayuda y él le aseguro que enviaría a alguien a recogerla. Mientras esperaba decidió atender a sus fans tomarse algunas fotos y firmar autógrafos, a los pocos minutos su celular sonó y lo contesto sin mirar la pantalla

-Setsuka- san donde esta hace una hora que debió de estar en el set para el rodaje de la película- Yashiro estaba muy preocupado por la joven en el fondo podía escuchar como Sho se quejaba de lo poco profesional que era

Setsuka se volteó y vio a un camarógrafo

-disculpe señor ¿está transmitiendo en vivo?- pregunto con una sonrisa seductora

El pobre hombre solo pudo asentir con la cabeza

-¿qué canal es?

-canal 14

-gracias

Con eso se volvió a su teléfono para escuchar a Yashiro furioso por no responderle

-lo siento, ¿hay posibilidad de que veas el canal 14? Eso te explicara todo- con eso colgó

/

Yashiro veía su teléfono sorprendido, pero pronto salió de su estado para poner el canal deseado en su celular

-kyyyyyyaaaaaaa- su grito llamó la atención de todos, no podía creer lo que veía la chica era demasiado sexy para su bien fue cuando recordó donde estaba, y se volteo para ver al director

-lo siento es solo que veía un reportaje de Setsuka-sama- dijo cerrando su celular- al parecer ella ha tenido problemas con los fans y los paparazzi en una sección de fotos esta mañana, al punto de que no podía salir de ahí pero parece que Lory le envió algo de ayuda.

El director asintió y comenzó a dar órdenes a los chicos del reparto para hacer algunas escenas. Mientras Yashiro estaba pensaba en lo que había visto "ella va a venir vestida así al set, eso de seguro traerá problemas" pensaba "me pregunto cómo lo tomara Ren, apuesto que todos se sorprenderán necesitare fotografías de ver como caen sus bocas al suelo"

-¿Qué es Yashiro?- Ren le pregunto al ver su sonrisa malvada

-nada- dijo de manera nerviosa

"o si esto sera muy divertido ya quiero ver tu cara Ren," pensaba el manager "no puedo esperar para verla en persona"

/

GRACIAS POR EL APOYO A TODOS. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO


	4. Chapter 4 FILMANDO

Ren por el momento dejó pasar la emoción que emanaba su manager, a veces se preguntaba cómo diablos este tipo podía seguir siendo su jefe aaahhh si él era el único que podía con su loco horario y sus cambios de humor; pero por ahora tenía que concentrarse en como dirigir a Fuwa, odiaba hacer esto pero tenía que ya que estarían filmando varia tomas fuera del set y para eso habían conseguido varios permisos para poder cerrar algunas calles. Estando en una toma empezaron a escucharse algunos murmullos.

-corten- grito el director- que no ven que estamos en una toma- dijo volteándose para ver a una hermosa mujer que se dirigía a él con un paso como de un puma, era como si fuera asechar a alguien y al mismo tiempo tan sensual, la hermosa dama era una diosa y las feromonas volaban a su alrededor.

-ella es un pecado- murmuro un hombre, mientras que los otros asintieron en confirmación con lo que se había dicho

-¿quién es ella?- las chicas comentaban – parece peligrosa, no le da vergüenza vestirse así

-¿Quién es la chica sexy?- Kijima pregunto ya que él estaría interpretando a Haru el primer amor de Mina (interpretado por Kyoko)- podrá ser ella ¿Hell Setsuka? Si es así por dios que la invito a cenar- sonreía sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo ignorado

Ren no creía lo que veía, estaba asombrado "¿realmente es Setsuka? Por dios es caliente, mira esas piernas son perfectas ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? Ella no debería de vestir así a menos si no quiere ser devorada por todos los hombres con la mirada, y juro por dios que estoy en esa lista como primer candidato, ella es sorprendente ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla? ¿Por qué sigo viéndola? No puedo ni moverme, dios ¿es que acaso no se da cuenta de las cosas que deseo hacerle?" cada paso que ella daba Kuon se alteraba pidiendo salir y tomar el control de su cuerpo "debería ser delito ser tan ardiente, no Kuon contrólate, ella no es tuya, pero podría" sonrió como el emperador de la noche

Sho parecía un pez fuera del agua, "dios es sexy, quiero ver que oculta debajo de esa ropa apuesto a que son unas bragas tan pequeñas y finas que podría arrancárselas con los dientes, y miren esas piernas y esos pechos no son tan grandes pero tampoco tan pequeños son perfectos. Ella tiene que ser mía, dios la quiero en mi cama esta noche y saborear cada rincón de su cuerpo" Sho estaba decidido a usar todas sus tácticas de seducción con ella "la pasaremos genial en mi cama, ya deseo escucharla gemir ante mi toque, maldición esto no es bueno contrólate Sho o todos se darán cuenta de que estas fantaseando con la chica caliente de enfrente"

Yashiro no paraba de grabar toda la escena era tan graciosa la cara que ponía cada uno, quizás debería de venderle al presidente el video más divertido del año, además podría apostar su quincena que esa revista se vendería muy rápido y más aún después del alboroto de la mañana.

Muchos de los espectadores estaban hipnotizados y no podían coordinar correctamente ningún pensamiento, solo miraban con la boca abierta sobre todo los hombres mientras que las mujeres del reparto envidiaban toda la atención que tenia de los chicos en especial la atención de Tsugara Ren nunca habían visto al joven actor perder la compostura ante nada y ahora él parecía tan atrapado en el engaño de la chica como todos los demás. No fue hasta que el hombre que estaba detrás de la joven actriz tosió, era raro que nadie lo hubiera notado estando vestido como árabe.

-lamento el retraso director- la joven se inclinó un poco

-¿Setsuka-san?- el director parecía no muy convencido y sobre todo impresionado, a lo cual Kyoko sonrió para confirmarlo. Si antes parecían desorientados ahora sus pobres cerebros estaban fundiéndose de la impresión.

-perdón por ser la causante de la distracción, pero tuve que salir de mi trabajo anterior con lo que traía puesto o llegaría aún más tarde

-si claro no te preocupes Setsu puedes ir a cambiarte en tu camerino ya está la ropa que debes de usar

Antes de irse a cambiar miro a Sebastián quien fue él que la rescató de los fans y los reporteros- lamento haber sido una molestia para usted Sebastián-san

-está bien, mientras que no le haya pasado nada malo

-gracias por esto. Nos vemos más tarde

Setsuka parecía muy feliz, y no se había dado cuenta que todos la miraban con cada paso que dada ya que había una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro; pero esta desapareció cuando Fuwa se paró enfrente de ella deteniendo su avance.

-realmente se ve hermosa Hell-san y muy llamativa- Sho puso su mejor sonrisa seductora, mirándola de arriba abajo, se sentía desnuda ante su mirada lasciva

-solo es el traje de uno de mis trabajos que no tuve tiempo de cambiarme, ahora si me disculpa Fuwa-san necesito cambiarme para mi próximo personaje- dijo sintiéndose asqueada por esa sonrisa y sobre todo por la mirada que apenas pudo ocultar su asco y enojo

-vamos no es para tanto, solo quería hacerle un lindo alago

-no necesito que me alague Fuwa-san además eso no sonó muy halagador y tampoco fue muy original, además creo que debería de estar en el escenario haciendo su trabajo

-eres muy descortés,- dijo un poco ofendido- pero quería preguntarle si después le gustaría salir a cenar, yo podría preparar la cena y así tendría tiempo para hacerle halagos que le gusten- Sho estaba planeando la manera de llevarla a su apartamento

-lo lamento mi agenda está muy apretada estos días, y le repito no necesito de sus halagos- sin más se alejó de él, dejando a un frustrado Sho y a un Kuon furioso y celoso

"demonios esta chico es una molestia" pensaba Ren ante la escena "en este momento estarías entrando a su camerino y la estarías teniendo en tu brazos probando cada parte de su cuerpo, si tan solo me dejaras jugar con ella un rato" Kuon estaba inquieto

A los pocos minutos Setsuka volvió al set vestida con un hermoso vestido rosa claro ajustado en la cintura y suelto de abajo con muchos holanes llegándole un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Los mechones rosas de su cabello habían desaparecido ahora ella solo traía media coleta sostenida por un listón negro y algunas flores de adorno. De la chica salvaje que había entrado solo quedaba el recuerdo porque ahora ante ellos estaba una chica tierna y dulce. Para Ren esto era el infierno "como puede cambiar tanto, y seguir siendo así de sexy, ¿pero qué diablos estoy pensando? ella es solo mi compañera de trabajo y nada más, yo solo la voy a lastimar si me acerco mucho"

-estoy lista director.

-bien vamos a empezar con la escena del recuerdo del accidente de coche.

**Escena. **(pondré la escena como se supone que debe de verse en la película)

_Nakamura Mina, (Kyoko) era una joven rica a la cual solo le quedaba su amado padre tras al haber perdido en un accidente de coche a su madre de lo cual Mina se sentía inmensamente culpable. A pesar de que ya habían pasado 3 años de eso ella seguía sufriendo y perdiéndose en los recuerdos de aquel día._

_Ese horrible día Mina había contado su más grande secreto a su madre, era la primera persona a la que le había dicho de su relación con Haru (kijima) su chofer, y estaba aún más sorprendida por la aceptación y la compresión que la mujer le había dado, ese día ellos habían salido a dar un paseo. Se detuvieron en una cafetería por algunos pasteles._

_-prometo no tardar- dijo Mina muy sonriente dejando a su madre y su amado en el coche _

_-no te preocupes cariño, tomate tu tiempo.- lo que Mina nunca supo fue que ellos no iban a un paseo, su madre había planeado escapar junto con su hija y ahora su futuro yerno. _

_-creo que deberíamos decirle- Haru comento preocupado sin dejar de ver a su novia entrando a la cafetería- ella lo entenderá, debemos decirle_

_-lo haremos pero no ahora, de poco a poco…- suspiro la dama- ella lo ama demasiado no deseo que se lleve una decepción, desearía ahorrarle este dolor a mi pequeña. Pero Jiro jamás cambiara, el desgraciado se aseguró que ella lo ame a pesar de que sabe que no es su hija, el solo utiliza a mi pequeña, y la usa en mi contra. Yo no voy a permitir que Mina se vea involucrado en sus negocios sucios, él no la venderá al mejor postor no eso no le ocurrirá a mi niña.- la mujer miraba a Haru_

_-jamás permitiría que alguien le hiciera algo- Haru estaba molesto- yo le juro que la protegeré _

_-lo sé, Mina es feliz a tu lado. Cuando la veo junto a ti, me veo a mi misma cuando era joven y estaba con el amor de mi vida, tal vez mi amor no fue tan largo y hermoso como me hubiera gustado pero si fue bendecido porque me dio a mi pequeña Mina, lo único que me dio fuerzas todos estos años para seguir luchando; cada que la veo es como ver a su padre- la mirada de la mujer parecía perdida en un recuerdo distante, pero su sonrisa era muy dulce._

_-que le paso al padre de Mina porque no se casó con él. _

_-bueno porque mis padres me vendieron al mejor postor yo no provenía de una familia muy rica, pero mi ventaja es que yo era hermosa, quizás esa fue mi maldición- sonrió tristemente- bueno yo estaba enamorada de un buen hombre y queríamos cazarnos, formar una familia, pero eso no se realizaría porque entonces llegó aquel mal nacido para robarme mi felicidad. Una tarde volví a casa estaba feliz pues había pasado el mejor momento de mi vida, había estado con mi amado en sus brazos durante toda la mañana- la dama se sonrojo ante el recuerdo- pero toda mi felicidad se desvaneció cuando mis padres me esperaban en la sala junto con Jiro, para darme la noticia de que ya habían arreglado un buen matrimonio para mí, y que se realizaría en pocas semanas; yo no lo haría, jamás me casaría con él, así que planee escaparme con mi amado pero esa noche cuando nos reuniríamos para irnos un coche que iba a exceso de velocidad lo atropello frente a mí, arrebatándome parte de mi vida. A los pocos días me tuve que cazar con Jiro porque me entere de mi embarazo, eso era la cosa que me motivaba a vivir, claro que obtuve el desprecio de Jiro pero no me importaba, nadie lastimaría a mi bebe. Nunca tuve hijos de Jiro no porque él no quisiera o no me obligara simplemente mi vientre se desgarro cuando tuve a Mina así que ya no pude tener más hijos.- entonces la mirada de la mujer se volvió dura- hace unos días me entere de que Jiro nos había estado siguiendo y que sabía todo, él muy desgraciado se aseguraría de que yo no escapara así que mando a matarlo, el mato al padre de mi hija; pero él no contaba con que estaba embarazada._

_-el hombre es un desgraciado- gruño el chofer_

_-es un maldito, es capaz de todo por obtener lo que él desea, pero él no va a tener a mi pequeña.- los dos voltearon a ver la entrada de la cafetería cuando escucharon la voz de Mina dando las gracias a las dependientes del negocio, vieron su sonrisa y era casi imposible no devolvérsela _

_Mina podía saltar de la alegría al ver a dos de sus amores platicando tranquilamente mientras ella compraba las cosas. Camino hacia ellos, pero se detuvo cuando escucho que las llantas de un coche chirriaron al dar la vuelta a alta velocidad, a partir de eso todo fue en cámara lenta para ella observo el auto que venía hacia las personas más importantes de su vida que le dedicaban una sonrisa. _

_Fueron pocos los segundos que pasaron pero para ella fueron horas extensas, donde sintió su cuerpo pesado. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta cuando vio como los coches colisionaron. El impacto fue tan fuerte que no hubo tiempo para ayudarlos ya que los coches explotaron _

_-madre- gritaba desesperada Mina desde los brazos de alguien que la sostenía- Haru no, suéltenme tengo que ayudarlos…. Alguien por favor ayúdenlos- Mina grito aterrada al ver como el coche se consumía por las llamas. Unos gritos sobresalían, eran desgarradores pero esos no eran los gritos de Mina eran los gritos de la mujer que se estaba quemando que poco a poco se extinguieron al igual que la vida de su hija._

_Mina cayó al suelo de rodillas, sus ojos no tenían vida, estaban muertos, mientras las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así lo único que sabía es que no podía sacar las horribles imágenes de su cabeza, las ultimas sonrisas, el coche, las llamas, los gritos. _

_-no esto no está pasando, esto es un mal sueño, esto no está pasando, ellos no pueden estar muertos ellos no- susurraba desesperadamente la pobre joven, al borde de la locura- él no me puede dejar, madre debe de estar bien, ellos no me pueden dejar. No ellos no- ahí se quedó la joven viendo como corría gente por todos lados, algunos se detenían para ofrecerle ayuda pero ella no escuchaba estaba perdida en sus pensamiento. Seguía repitiendo una y otra vez- ellos no me pueden dejar, ellos deben de estar bien, esto es un sueño, ellos no me dejarán no pueden hacerlo._

_Entre las sombras de los edificios cercanos un hombre sonreía al ver toda la escena "jamás la alegara de mí, ella es mía, mi hija querida s supieras que tu madre era una zorra que murió casi de la misma forma que tu padre"_

-Corten- el director estaba sorprendido por los sentimientos puestos al final de la toma fue muy intensa que incluso él se había sentido afectado por ellos. Todos estaban muy silencio que casi era abrumador.

Kyoko hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, para levantarse, realmente esa escena le había costado mucho de realizar incluso cuando la leyó sabía que solo había una cosa que podía hacer pero jamás imagino que le costaría tanto, incluso ahora que sabía que nada había real no podía dejar de sentir la sensación de pérdida. En su mente ella había tenido que visualizar a los Hizuri en el accidente para que su vida escapara ella los amaba como los padres que no tuvo. Ren por fin salió de su ensoñación, jamás había visto tanto dolor reunido junto, bueno solo conocía un dolor parecido y eso fue cuando perdió a Rick; tardo un momento para darse cuenta de que a Setsuka le había afectado un poco la escena, pero antes de hacer algo Kijima ya la estaba ayudando, a levantarse y darle una bebida para tranquilizarla.

Ella le agradeció y se alejó de él. Mientras que el director casi podía vitorear la espléndida escena realizada, estaba tan emocionado que mando al personal que arreglaran todo para la siguiente escena, que se realizaría cerca del lugar. Kyoko necesitaba calmar sus ideas así que se alejó un poco del elenco, necesitaba llamarlos pero era muy tarde y quizás ella los despertaría así se quedó por un rato hasta que una voz la saco de su mundo.

-esa escena fue muy difícil, debiste pasar muchas emociones fuertes- Ren le sonreía, mientras le tendía su celular- quizás debas de llamar a las personas en las que pensabas

-¿cómo sabes que pensaba en alguien?- dudo en tomar el teléfono

-bueno soy actor y para realizar algo así debes de tener a alguien especial que no te gustaría perder quizás un padre, un amigo un… novio- dijo lo último casi en susurro- deberías llamarlos

-gracias- dijo tomando el celular- prometo pagarte la llamada

-no hace falta, así que no te preocupes por eso- Kyoko asistió con la cabeza y marco el número de estaba guardado en el teléfono de Ren para Hizuri Kuu

En California, Kuu hacia un par de horas que se había dormido después de haber tenido un horrible día de trabajo dado que no pudo comer tanto como él deseaba, además de que su esposa se había marchado a New York por un desfile de modas.

-no me importa quien seas, pero espero que te des cuenta de que son las 3:15 de la mañana- dijo murmurando al teléfono- ¿cuál es la urgencia?

-padre- la voz de Kyoko sonó un poco ronca por la emoción de oírlo, mientras su cuerpo se relajaba completamente ahora que logro sacar la horrible imagen de su cabeza.

-Kyoko cariño, ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado

-si es solo que tuve una escena desagradable y bueno yo…- ahora se sentía estúpida por haber perturbado el descanso del pobre hombre con sus tontos pensamientos.- lamento haberte despertado, soy una desconsiderada, no merezco ser llamada actriz y mucho menos ser tu hija

-vaya te vas una semana a Japón y vuelves a los malos hábitos, no hemos aclaro que eres mi hija pase lo que pase. Creo que debo ir a Japón y traer a mi niña de vuelta a casa antes de que la regresen a su época oscura- bromeo

-gracias papá- Kyoko sonrió- no sé qué sería de mi sin ustedes

-que tan mala fue la escena

-tuve que imaginar perder a mis seres queridos y perdón por profanar sus recuerdos pero era la única manera para llevar a cabo esa escena…- empezó a titubear- yo imagine que los perdía para siempre- susurro

-cariño eso no pasara, siempre estaremos para ti

-gracias papá, descansa y perdón por perturbar tus sueños dale un beso a mamá de mi parte

-claro pequeña, llama cuando quieras tu eres la única persona que puede hacerlo al igual que ese hijo desconsiderado mío

-bueno tengo un regalo para ti espera- luego se volteo para ver a Ren que estaba un poco lejos para darle privacidad "voltea" le grito para tomar una foto de él- padre este en Tsuruga Ren, me presto su celular- dijo claro y fuerte para que Ren la escuchara, él se acerco

-es un placer señor Hell- dijo un poco alto para que el hombre al otro lado de la línea escuchara, mientras que Kuu estaba impresionado, casi al borde de las lágrimas por escuchar a su adorado hijo por primera vez en casi nueve años

-padre es el mi compañero de trabajo, es un gran actor, no estas orgulloso

-mucho cariño… gracias por esto

-descansa me tengo que ir, nos llaman para la siguiente escena

-prometo que cuidare bien de su hija señor Hell, descanse.- Con eso Kyoko corto la llamada

-gracias Ren, te estoy muy agradecida por esto, como recompensa ¿qué te parece si me dejas cocinarte la cena?- Kyoko le quería agradecer no por permitirle usar su teléfono sino porque acababa de hacer feliz a un hombre con solo dejarlo escuchar su voz- claro si eso no es un problema con tu agenda

-claro, creo que hoy solo estaremos en este reparto podemos ir a casa juntos

-si eso me ayudaría mucho Lory aún no me devuelve mi coche y dudo que lo haga hasta que esté aquí mi manager, dijo algo de ser llamativo aunque dudo que el conozca esa palabra dado que sus coches están bañados en oro.- Ren se río

Los dos fueron con los demás trabajadores para continuar con la siguiente escena.

**Escena:**

_Mina sentía dolor aún después de 3 años, desde aquel día, su vida era tan vacía y sin sentido, pero tenía que luchar así que su única actividad era dedicada a ser feliz a su pobre padre quien se derrumbó después del accidente. _

_Pero a pesar de que siempre sonreía para él Mina sufría y ella nunca permitiría que alguien viera su dolor y mucho menos su padre, él ya tenía bastantes problemas, como para incluirle sus desdichas; así que suspiro antes de entrar a la habitación y puso su mejor sonrisa, para llevarle el té a su padre, cuando entro escucho más voces proveniente de la sala, había dos hombres de espalda a ella y por lo que veía eran invitados de su padre._

_-mira Taiga déjame presentarte a mi hermosa hija, la razón por la que sigo vivo- dijo señalando a la joven que traía el té, al escuchar las últimas palabras de su padre Mina no pudo evitar que su dolor se deslizara por un momento- ella es mi pequeña Mina _

_La joven le sonrió mientras depositaba la bandeja con el té en la mesa de centro_

_-es un placer conocer a tan encantadora joven- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia- yo soy un viejo amigo de tu padre Akechi Taiga._

_-el placer es mío señor Akechi-san_

_-puedes llamarme Taiga me haces sentir muy viejo,- bromeo- aaahh y este muchacho mal educado es mi hijo Ryuu (Ren)- dijo señalando al hombre joven que estaba a su lado y que no dejaba de ver a la chica. Mina se sorprendió un poco por el guapo y alto hombre que estaba frente a ella, de mirada profunda y dulce casi misteriosa. _

_-encantada de conocerte Ryuu-san- dijo sonriéndole cálidamente y un poco sonrojada_

_-lo mismo dijo, es un placer conocerla señorita Nakamura-san- el hombre la miraba sin dejarle de sonreír- es usted muy hermosa señorita _

_-gracias.- Mina se sonrojo un poco y se sintió algo avergonzada pero ella lo oculto muy bien o eso pensó ella, ya que para Ryuu no pasó desapercibida que esta hermosa mujer era triste, y que él la había confundido un poco o por lo menos eso deseaba él; para su suerte él pudo seguir observándola ya que ella se sentó frente a él._

_-que es lo que te trae por aquí Taiga ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos reunimos, no me digas que estás buscando esposa para tu hijo- bromeaba el hombre, mientras que los dos jóvenes se sonrojaban_

_-desafortunadamente no,- suspiro el hombre- este hijo mío terco, se niega a casarse y permitirme tener nietos ¿que no se da cuenta de que no me hago más joven? _

_-padre todavía tienes muchos años por delante, así que podrás ver a tus nietos- le dijo un poco molesto por ponerlo en vergüenza_

_-al paso que tú vas rechazando a todas la señoritas tendré suerte si logro verte cazado- los dos hombres mayores se reían _

_-así que el joven Ryuu aún no tiene planes de boda,- bromeaba el padre de Mina- si eres igual que tu padre entonces creo que tendré que esconder a mi pobre hija, aunque a decir verdad si tengo que elegir a alguien para robarme a mi mayor tesoro me gustaría que fueras tu supongo que tu padre te ha inculcado sus valores y sobre todo su lealtad._

_-padre basta no le digas ese tipo de cosas, al pobre hombre- dijo muy roja Mina- él no podría fijarse en una chica como yo_

_-pero hija que cosas dices si tú eres el premio que cualquier hombre quisiera tener y juro que no cederé tu mano a menos de que este seguro de que sea digno de ti._

_-creo que no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso- Ryuu comento sorprendiendo a todos- creo que la señorita no es un premio a ganar, ella no debería de ser tratado como un objeto para adornar una habitación, ella debe de ser tratada de forma delicada.- el la miraba con amor, haciendo que Mina se sonrojará profundamente_

_-disculpen creo que iré por más te,- Mina comento apresuradamente, para poder escapar de esta situación tan inusual, ella jamás había perdido la compostura y no era que nuca la hubieran alagado pero este hombre hacia que su corazón se alterara. _

Corte, eso fue perfecto- el director se veía muy emocionado, las escenas entre Ren y Kyoko se realizaron en su mayoría en una sola toma hasta que llegaron a una escena que el director quería probar con sus tres estrellas juntos. Pero no estaba resultando ya que Fuwa no deba el sentimiento correcto a esta escena ya la habían repetido tres veces.

-vamos concéntrense, Fuwa-san necesito más emoción, vamos a tratar de nuevo.

Pero no funciono otra vez se equivocó "quizás sea mejor mandar a un descanso" pensó el director pero una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

-director déjeme hacerlo a mí, quizás pueda ayudarlo-Setsuka sonreía burlonamente "quizás ahora te puedo ensañar quien puede sobrevivir mejor en el mundo del espectáculo" Kyoko pensaba, mientras que sus pequeños demonios aparecían lentamente hacia tanto tiempo que no los había necesitado, en especial desde que conoció a los Hizuri.

-yo puedo hacerlo- refuto Sho molesto por la declaración de que él era un inútil "puede que ella sea la reina de la actuación, pero ella no me va hacer quedar en ridículo, solo porque es linda"

-solo te daré un pequeño empujón

-no lo necesito

-vas a necesitarlo, entonces yo te hare actuar- declaro

Lo intentaron de nuevo y no salió muy bien, pero de todas las tomas esa fue la mejor, Ren no podía ayudar en esta escena ya que se suponía que él debía de esperar un poco antes de entrar a escena pero aun no podían llegar a ella por la incompetencia de Sho

-será mejor un descanso- dijo el director para sí mismo- además todo ha estado marchando bien hasta ahora- pero algo le llamo la atención

Todos estaban caminando cuando Setsu se acercó a Sho y muy cerca le dijo casi susurrando

-tu eres una deshonra para esta compañía, no sé cómo has durado tanto, deberías de mantenerte solo en tu música y si piensas entrar a este mundo por lo menos toma algunas clases. No eres profesional

-tú no sabes nada- Sho apretaba los puños- quien te crees que eres para decirme esas cosas, solo porque estás en tu elemento pero me gustaría verte cantar algo, supongo que sonaras horrible- sonrió en señal de triunfo, pero esta desapareció cuando vio la mirada asesina y la sonrisa malvada de la Kyoko

-crees que estando en esta película serás mejor que Ren-san, que iluso tú no le llegas ni a los talones a él, siempre estarás a su sombra-dijo alejándose y de pronto le devolvió la mirada- acerca de su reto lo acepto cuando quiera.

-una vez más director, puedo hacerlo- Sho le demostraría a esta chica que él era mejor que Ren, y con eso se fue directo a tomar su lugar "esta estúpida mujer, ya le demostrare quien es Fuwa Sho"

Ren observo a Setsuka mientras se alegaba de Sho y vio su sonrisa era malvada y al mismo tiempo resignada, era como ver a la diosa de la destrucción. Ella se acercó a él y solo le dijo

-vamos a jugar-sonrío- espero que tu no salgas de personaje porque esto solo va a funcionar una vez

-¿qué vas hacer?

-voy hacerlos actuar- sonrió- espero que disfrutes del espectáculo

**Escena **

_En la sala solo estaba Mina sentada viendo una foto de su amado Ryuu pensando en que le había hecho cambiar tanto, que él le había devuelto un poco de felicidad a su patética vida, pero ella sabía que él no podía ser suyo. Una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos al pensar en que él estaría con otra mujer que le diría cuanto la amaba, que tocaría su cuerpo y que ahora sus brazos ya no serían para ella, su corazón se comprimió al pensar en esas cosas_

_-duele, duele mucho- murmuro- te amo tanto estúpido que no lo ves. ¿Por qué no puedes estar a mi lado? _

_En ese momento entro Koganei (Sho) al ver la foto de su amigo y las lágrimas de la joven él no lo soporto su furia nublo su mente y perdió el control en sí mismo, le arrebato la foto le hizo bolita y la arrogo lejos de él._

_-él no te ama, él no es más que un ladrón igual que su padre- grito con furia- él no es un hombre digno de confianza._

_En ese momento Mina se levanta y lo abofetea, mirándolo con furia _

_-nunca vuelvas hablar así de Ryuu, yo jamás podría amar a nadie que no sea él, eres un iluso si piensas que tu podrías ser como él. Incluso no eres capaz de llegarle a los talones, él es más hombre que tú. Además Koganei tú siempre estarás a su sombra. _

_Los ojos de Koganei se llenaron de furia, parecía que estaba perdiendo la cordura cuando grito fuerte mente_

_-cállate- declaro antes de darle una bofetada tumbando a Mina, en ese momento la joven se llevó una mano a la cara para tocar la piel golpeada y luego volteo el rostro hacia su agresor el cual se congelo al ver un pequeño hilo rojo que salía de los labios de la hermosa mujer. _

_En ese momento la puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre molesto, pero al dirigir la mirada al objeto de su amor la preocupación se estableció en su rostro _

_-tu como te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima- Ryuu se lanzó contra el hombre congelado, que miraba su mano y luego a la mujer que había golpeado, estaba tan aturdido que no se daba cuenta de que alguien estaba en la habitación con ellos, solo hasta que Ryuu lo sacudió del cuello de la camisa fue que reacciono _

_-no era mi intención lastimarla, yo no quería hacerle daño- tartamudeo, en sus ojos solo se veía la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento _

_-Ryuu- una voz cálida lo llamo, el hombre miro al suelo donde aún permanecía Mina. Fue cuando lo soltó y corrió a ayudar a la mujer _

_-estas bien –dijo tratando de evitar su mirada, él no quería que ella viera el amor que aun sentía por ella y que siempre le pertenecería._

_-si ahora lo estoy- la chica lo abrazo, y solo por un par de segundos Ryuu se permitió de nuevo tener al amor de su vida entre sus brazos pero sabía que tenía que dejarla ir, sabía que ella no era culpable de nada pero no dejaba de ser una Nakamura, por lo cual él no podía estar cerca de ella, sería como olvidar la promesa que hizo en la tumba de su padre que vengaría su muerte. _

_-no Mina, sabes que esto no es posible- compuso su mirada y la volvió dura mientras la separaba de él, ver los ojos dolidos de su amada era la cosa más difícil que había hecho en su vida._

_-yo aún te amo, y te voy amar siempre- su mirada suplicaba, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su hermoso rostro- Ryuu te amo_

_Ryuu no podía soportarlo más, esto era muy duro, después de lo que haría hoy ella lo iba a odiar toda su vida. Pero eso era lo mejor ¿verdad?_

_-pero yo no- dijo sin mirarla y se levantó- yo no te amo Mina, mi corazón es de otra mujer. Solo te use ¿es que no lo entiendes? _

_-mentiras, dime que son mentiras- la desesperación, dio paso a las suplicas _

_-Mi… Nakamura-san me voy a casar en un mes, con la mujer que amo, así que olvídate de mí- con eso él se marchó dejando a una mujer en shock y un hombre que apenas se recuperaba de la impresión._

Corte

El director no podía creer lo que veía esta escena era perfecta pero a un precio un poco alto, todo el mundo corrió a ver a la mujer herida, Ren se volvió rápidamente para ayudar a Setsuka la examino, mientras que su manager sostenía un botiquín. Mientras Sho se recuperaba del shock estaba muy aturdido.

-¿Qué rayos pensabas? eso fue peligroso- le regañaba el director- mira que dejar que alguien te golpee de verdad

-le dije que lo haría actuar, más nunca dije como cierto- sonrió sin ganas Sho al escuchar eso se quedó quieto recordado su conversación ella había utilizado palabras de la escena en lo último que le dijo antes de empezar sabiendo que él no se resistiría, él no lo admitiría pero ella lo había guiado

-me alegra que no haya llamado a corte, después de eso

-eso fue porque Tsuruga-san continuo la actuación, estuve a punto de hacerlo

-debo de admitir que está muy sorprendido por cómo se estaban poniendo las cosas pero entonces recordé que ella dijo que no saliera de mi papel- Ren parecía molesto

-cuando te vi hablando con Fuwa-san pensé que le estabas dando un consejo- declaro el director

-vamos, no creo que el acepte un consejo, es demasiado orgulloso como para eso, pero si le di uno, espero sinceramente que lo tome en cuenta porque dudo que mi mejilla y mi labio aguanten otro golpe así. Por lo menos esto no fue tan malo- suspiro cansada

-bueno creo que por hoy ya hemos terminado… y nada de esos trucos ¿entendido Setsuka-san?- la chica solo asistió

Todos salieron mientras Ren estaba esperando a Setsuka y al parecer también Sho en cuanto salió ella vio a los dos hombres que recogían sus mandíbulas del suelo ya que se había puesto de nuevo la ropa de antes a excepción del maquillaje y las mechas rosas de su cabello. "acaso no puedo ir a casa a descansar"

-lamento haberte golpeado- Sho casi susurro y mirándola de arriba a abajo- pero tú tienes la culpa, no deberías de provocar a los hombres- le dedico una mirada significativa a su vestimenta

-eso no te importa, yo me visto como quiera. Y si yo tuve la culpa por guiarte y hacer que lograras un buen trabajo, ese para tu información se llama actuar- Kyoko no tenía ganas de pelear con él se había dado cuenta de que no valía la pena gastar su tiempo en él, además de que al parecer después de tantos años él no había madurado ni un poco.

-hey espera- Sho la tomo del brazo, deteniendo su avance- que hay de la cita de esta noche

-suéltame, yo no acepte ninguna cita contigo, no vales la pena

-jajajaja sabes que mi nombre hará que el tuyo se levante como espuma, con solo salir conmigo

-sabes tú no eres el centro del mundo- Sho intento darle un beso pero Ren galo a Kyoko liberándola de su acosador

-no sabía que usted forzaba a las chicas, eso es muy bajo aun para usted Fuwa-san- Ren apenas contenía su furia

-eso es algo que a ti no te importa este es asunto entre ella y yo

-lo lamento pero ella está a mi cuidado, mientras su manager vuelve- Kuon quería reclamar a la chica pero no podía

-gracias Ren- Kyoko por un momento sintió latir su corazón muy rápido pero al otro segundo este se marchó dejando un sentimiento de tristeza ¿pero porque?

Yashiro miraba boquiabierto toda la conversación, era como ver a un Ren diferente, en sus años como manager de Ren jamás se había metido en asuntos que a él no le conciernen y menos declarar que alguien estaba a su cuidado y peor aún ese alguien fuera una chica "parece que mi muchacho idiota, está interesado en Setsuka, pobre hombre tiene mucha competencia"

-¿estas lista para nuestra cita?- Ren le sonreía, mientras Kuon celebraba "si me dejas salir, te garantizo una noche de desvelo de puro placer, te aseguro que ella no se quejara, solo serán gemidos placenteros, solo tienes que dejarme hacerme cargo de todo"

-si estoy lista.


	5. Chapter 5 LA CENA

Ren estaba un poco nervioso, nunca en su vida había sentido esto ante una mujer pero ella le hacía perder la compostura, debía de calmarse o el monstruo de Kuon tomaría el lugar. Mientras que Kyoko luchaba consigo misma, él hombre era guapo, increíblemente sexy, educado y gran actor, pero sobretodo él era Korn su amigo hada de la infancia, tal vez sea bueno decirle quien era ella, pero sería arriesgarse a que su verdadero nombre salga a la luz. No él no la delataría él era un buen hombre además él también ocultaba su nombre, así que estaban en la misma situación, claro solo que uno tenía ventaja del otro. Pero por otro lado ella secretamente deseaba volver a ver los ojos azules de Korn y su cabello dorado, de solo pensarlo su corazón se calentaba. "no este sentimiento no está permitido, no esto podría ser peligroso, no solo estoy confundida porque él es mi príncipe de hadas" pensaba una y otra vez.

-¿Cómo sabias que iba a reaccionar de esa manera?- Ren la trago de vuelta a la realidad rompiendo el silencio que había en el coche

-no lo se creó que solo fue suerte

-eres extraña sabias. No te importa que pudo dejarte marcas o salir lastimada dependiendo de sus acciones

-claro que lo pensé pero es mi trabajo- río

-no tu trabajo es actuar, no hacer que los demás lo hagamos. Cada uno se debe de hacer responsable de su trabajo, si no hacen correctamente su trabajo el director se encargara de ellos.

-lo sé, pero mi trabajo también consiste en hacer que la gente crea en mi actuación y no lo harían si mi compañero no responde correctamente al guion. Además he visto tu actuación y tú haces lo mismo, haces que los demás reaccionen a tu actuación.

-si pero nunca lo he hecho a esos extremos.

-mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿qué te gustaría que cocine?

-bueno lo que quieras cocinar para mi estará bien siempre y cuando sea ligero- Kyoko afirmo con la cabeza mientras pensaba que hacer

Ren estaba tan embobado que se olvidó por completo de todo no recordaba haber estacionado o haberse bajado del coche simplemente su mente no funcionaba bien, no fue hasta que estuvo enfrente de la puerta de su apartamento que se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado, además recordó que no tenía comida a menos de que ella considerara el café como eso.

-¿Qué pasa?- Kyoko pregunto, al notar que él no avanzaba

-bueno creo que tendremos que ir a hacer algunas compras, ya que en mi cocina no hay más que café.- declaro orgulloso, mientras que Kyoko lo miraba horrorizada, ella prácticamente lo empujo abriendo la puerta y corrió a la cocina para confirmar lo que Ren le había dicho, abrió el refrigerador para ver una caja de pizza con dos rebanadas, algunas cervezas y nada más, sus alacenas estaban vacías solo ocupadas por ollas y sartenes prácticamente nuevos. Ren la observaba desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina, casi podía jurar que podía ver un aura asesina proviniendo de ella.

-¿Cómo sobrevives?- le pregunto enfadada

-sabes existe algo llamado comida rápida y servicio a domicilio- bromeaba él

-tú me criticabas por ser descuidada y mira con lo que sales, vamos- dijo agarrando su mano y arrastrarlo al elevador para ir a su apartamento

-no puedo creer que te haces llamar un actor profesional, y ni siquiera puedes alimentarte correctamente, que será de tu salud. Por dios pareces un niño- decía sin mirarlo- no puedo creer que tu manager te deje comer porquerías.

No lo soltó hasta que entraron a su departamento. Ren sonreía por las cosas que la chica decía además podía disfrutar de su tacto y de las lindas caras, ella lo tenía cautivado

-ahora tu siéntate ahí y espera a que me cambie, puedes ponerte cómodo ver la tele no tardo solo voy a quitarme este disfraz- Diablos Ren casi había olvidado el conjunto de cuero que traía su compañera, y ahora que lo recordaba Kuon quería salir.

-por mí no te preocupes, lo que traes está bien- le sonrió traviesamente "estaría aún mejor si solo anduvieras en ropa interior, o mejor aún sin nada" Kuon pensaba

Kyoko no presto atención y fue a ponerse un vestido rosa era sencillo, pero aun así se veía hermosa, además amarro su cabello en un coleta alta.

-bueno voy a preparar la cena. Espero que te guste el teppanyaki de pollo

-¿necesitas ayuda?- ella negó con la cabeza

-hoy tu eres mi invitado así que no tienes permitido ayudar en la cocina

-bueno puedo observar y así aprender un poco. Realmente soy malo en la cocina tanto como mi madre, ella cree que entre más alimentos esten en la olla mejor sabe la comida- ante eso Kyoko se tensó recordando la cocina de Julliena.- por cierto tu apartamento es impresionante y muy amplio, todo un piso para ti sola- comento

-gracias pero realmente no lo compre por el espacio, sino porque quería el acceso al techo, estoy planeando hacer un pequeño jardín ahí, pero realmente no he tenido mucho tiempo para arreglarlo, solo he arreglado algunas cosas por ahora no es gran cosa.

-¿quieres ayuda? Yo te puedo ayudar, además vivimos en el mismo edificio

-¿el actor número uno de Japón tiene tiempo libre?- bromeo

-es igual que la reina de la actuación, nunca terminaras sin ayuda- dijo un poco ofendido Ren

-está bien, ¿qué tan llena esta tu agenda mañana sábado?

-pues solo tengo que grabar algunas escenas de un drama, así que por la tarde estaré libre

-entonces eso es perfecto, yo estaré libre cerca de las 6 de la tarde.

-claro- Ren había estado prestando mucha atención a esta mujer, ella le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién, otra cosa que noto fue la facilidad con la que podía mantener una plática tranquila sin sentirse acosado. Ella era diferente a las demás mujeres "claro que lo es, mírala es hermosa y ardiente, no sé porque sigues sentado en este banco viéndola cocinar cuando lo que quieres es comértela a ella" Kuon insistía en salir "vamos no he tenido nada de acción en casi nueve años, vamos empieza hacer alguna movida"

Mientras Kyoko se estaba sintiendo un poco incomoda porque sentía la mirada detrás de ella, sabía que si volteaba encontraría una mirada muy intensa, "creo que se ha dado cuenta de que me conoce, tal vez está enojado o peor aún está muy decepcionado de lo que soy ahora" ella se armó de mucho valor para volver la mirada

-está listo todo, ¿qué te parece comer en la sala?

-eeeh claro Setsu- Ren salió de sus pensamientos

Kyoko suspiro al darse cuenta de que él aún no la descubría, pero eso al mismo tiempo la hizo sentir triste. "creo que he cambiado demasiado para ser reconocida, además tampoco creo que para él los recuerdos de ese bosque en Kioto sean importantes, maldición ¿debería decírselo?"

-note que tienes un piano y una guitarra, debes de ser buena con ellos- Ren la observaba curioso

-no tanto además ya no suelo tocar tanto como antes, bueno realmente no tengo mucho tiempo y yo me pongo un poco nerviosa cuando toco para alguien eso si es alguien a quien no estoy acostumbrada- dijo un poco avergonzada, la verdad es que Kyoko no tocaba para nadie que no fuera importante para ella, pero no solo porque fueran importantes sino que aún no lograba superar las palabras crueles de Shoutaro "tu destrozas a las pobres notas musicales, haces que la guitarra llore en tus manos y ni hablar de tu voz"

-¿pasa algo? Pareces un poco triste y enojada- dijo no muy seguro

-solo recordé las palabras de un idiota que preferiría olvidar.

-lamento haberte traído malos recuerdos

-no te disculpes de todos modos tengo que verlo todos los días- suspiro en señal de derrota

-espero no ser yo- Ren le sonreía de verdad

-es bueno ver que por fin dejas tu mascara aun lado- Kyoko comento sin pensar, maldito habito que había ganado en América. "estúpida, estúpida que acabas de decir" Ren estaba sorprendido

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-bueno porque esa no es la sonrisa que vendes- contesto con calma- no creo que sea malo mostrar quienes somos de vez en cuando

-¿así? Entonces dime ¿Cómo eres cuando no estas frente a las cámaras?

"qué más da, tarde o temprano se enterara de todos modos estoy prácticamente robándome el amor de sus padre, este hombre merece la verdad, bueno por lo menos la verdad que le puedo decir"

-no soy muy diferente, solo soy una chica normal, sencilla- Ren negó con la cabeza- bueno la verdad es que si me preguntas he cambiado tanto desde la última vez que estuve en esta ciudad, me fui como una chica simple y aburrida poco atractiva y con muy poca autoestima pero no más, nadie volverá a decir eso de mí.

-entonces la mujer que estaba en la cocina hace unos momentos es su verdadero "yo"- dijo seguro- esa chica frágil, hermosa, cálida, alegre pero sobretodo es una mujer llena de confianza.- Kyoko se sonrojo mucho, no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado su máscara

-bueno ya que vamos a tener esta clase de conversación, creo que iré por algo para relajarnos.- Kyoko volvió con dos vasos y una botella de wiski- ahora te toca contarme ¿Cómo eres cuando no estas frente a las cámaras?

-creo que tienes razón con lo de necesitar un buen trago- sirvió su vaso y lo bebió completamente antes de contestar- bueno actualmente no se quien soy, tengo un pasado que odio y estoy tratando de forzar un futuro mejor para que mis padres estén orgullosos de mi

-¿y qué hay de ti? ¿No te esfuerzas y luchas por ti?

-claro que sí, pero yo no merezco la felicidad.- Kyoko siguió su ejemplo y tomo todo el contenido de su vaso antes de hablar ya que estaba molesta "como diablos piensa que sus padres no están orgullosos de él, si lo aman demasiado, el maldito desgraciado es amado y él no lo ve" pensaba

-bueno el pasado no se puede cambiar pero el futuro se puede mejorar, no ganas nada con culparte.

-¿Cómo sabes que me culpo?

-vamos si dices que no mereces ser feliz qué más puede ser sino que la culpa

-tienes razón me culpo- susurro, mientras apretaba los puños y su mirada parecía torturada. Ella no sabía porque había dejado América pero decidido no presionarlo con eso

-bueno cuéntame como son tus padres, como para que creas que ellos no estarían orgulloso de su hijo que da la casualidad que es el actor más cotizado y sexy

-mis padres son maravillosos, son las personas más amorosas que podrías conocer son un poco extraños pero encantadores.- los ojos de Ren parecían tristes- pero para su desgracia tienen un hijo desconsiderado, no he hablado con ellos durante casi nueve años

-entonces toma llámalos- le lanzo el teléfono- más vale tarde que nunca

-no es tan sencillo como parece, ellos deben de estar enojados por el abandono en el que los tengo, deben de pensar que soy un desconsiderado, pero prometí que no volvería a casa hasta que no logre mi propio éxito sin tener en cuenta el nombre de mis padres quiero ser reconocido por mi propia fuerza.

-¿y que más quieres, no crees que ya lo hiciste? Vamos lo único que falta es seas un actor internacional y no dudo que estés lejos de eso, hasta donde yo sé ya has trabajado en Europa

-si solo me falta eso.

-si yo tuviera la suerte que tienes tú al tener unos padres tan amorosos como los tuyos, no dejaría pasar tanto tiempo sin verlos. Pienso que estarían triste y preocupados, ansiosos por verte, no creo que estén enojados contigo. "claro que no están enojados, estúpido se mueren por verte Kuon eres su tesoro más grande, si supieras que tienen cada drama, película poster y foto de tu trabajo, dios eres de lo único que hablan"

-¿Cómo es eso de SI tuvieras padres amorosos como los míos? ¿Qué hay de los tuyos?- Ren quería cambiar la atención que tenía, odia hablar de él

-mis padres no son los mejores- suspiro tomando otro trago- de hecho se puede decir que me abandonaron. Nunca tuve el amor de una familia, sino hasta hace unos pocos años que conocí a una extraordinaria pareja, ellos se proclamaron como mis padres y desde entonces estoy bajo su cuidado, además de que ahora tengo a gente maravillosa a mi lado, desde que conocí a Ayano.

Ren no sabía que decir, estaba frente a una mujer que le hubiera encantado tener una familia como la suya y él estaba distanciado por su orgullo "ella tiene razón ¿que más quiero? Es hora de llamarlos por lo menos les debo eso pero…"

-tengo miedo- declaro en voz muy baja que le costó mucho a Kyoko escucharlo

-yo estaré aquí mientras hablas con ellos, te juro que ellos se alegrarán de saber de su hijo

Ren se río de buena gana, por lo extraño de la situación solo llevaba conociendo a esta chica durante cuatro días y ya sabía más de su vida de lo que jamás había contado, era tan fácil hablar con ella, sentía que podía confiar en ella.

-gracias, eres la primera persona sobre la que hablo de mi vida personal.

-entonces hagamos una cosa. –Kyoko lo miraba a los ojos- me puedes decir todo lo que tú quieras te prometo que no diré nada, te juro guardar los secretos.

-gracias, ahora que somos amigos que te parece que me cuentas más de ti, yo ya te he dicho mucho de mi

-está bien te contare sobre mí, pero no hoy, que te parece empezar mañana, pero también me contaras de la tuya

-hecho Setsu- ella de pronto le sonrió maliciosamente

-es hora de la llamada-

Ren estaba totalmente tenso al escuchar esa oración, "diablos como hizo para convencerme de hacer esto, yo no puedo creer que lo voy hacer" estuvo a punto de lanzar el teléfono mientras marcaba el número que sabía de memoria, casi parecía querer vomitar de los nervios, cuando sintió unas pequeñas manos cálidas sostener una de las suyas

-todo estará bien- ella lo miraba dándole ánimos

-¿hola?- la voz de Kuu resonó en el teléfono, mientras Ren parecía congelado- ¿hola? Hay alguien ahí

-hola papá, soy yo

-¿hijo eres tú en serio eres tú?- Kuu estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar- si esto es una broma déjame decirte que no es divertida- lloriqueaba

-si soy yo Kuon, perdóname papá por todos los años que me mantuve lejos de ustedes yo sé que no tengo perdón por todo que he hecho perdóname…- Ren había olvidado por completo que no estaba solo, no solo había dicho su verdadero nombre en frente de alguien sino que además las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-no Kuon no hay nada que perdonar, tu necesitabas una oportunidad para alcanzar tus metas y sabes que estoy muy orgulloso de mi hijo, siempre lo voy a estar. Si tu madre estuviera en casa juro que diría lo mismo que yo, ella está igual de orgullosa que yo y te extrañamos. Me alegra escucharte, y lo que sea que te haya hecho llamarme me alegro por ello.

-si yo también me alegro de haber venido a cenar con esta chica tan rara.- Contesto mirándola y secándose una lagrima- creo que no me creerías si te digiera que estoy cenando con Hell Setsuka

-¿Setsu está contigo ahora mismo?- Kuu estaba sorprendido, pero de pronto se empezó a reír como loco "esta chica puede mover montañas, gracias hija" pensaba el hombre

-vamos lo dijo en serio viejo, estoy cenando con la dama fantasma

-si te creo hijo, es que todo esto es algo tan extraño es como un sueño mi hijo me llama y ahora me dice que está cortejando a una de la mujeres más cotizada, ahora puedo decir que es el día más feliz de mi vida.

-bueno la lucha se hace- admitió Kuon- espero que me perdones por el abandono, por todo

-no hay nada que perdonar hijo, espero que ahora llames a casa más seguido, ahora te dejo para que impresiones a la chica.

-saludas a mamá por mí y prometo llamarla pronto- con eso Ren colgó, asimilando todo lo ocurrido, "¿realmente acabo de llamar a mi padre? ¿Qué hice? Pobre papá, mi madre se pondrá como loca cuando sepa que llame y ella no estaba"

-ya vez que no fue tan difícil Kuon –Kyoko le sonreía mientras soltaba su mano, en todo el tiempo que duro la conversación ella nunca había soltado su mano. Ren tardo un poco en procesar esto, y luego reacciono casi se ponía pálido- vamos calma te dije que guardare tus secretos

-gracias Setsuka- Ren volvió a respirar, y en muchos años se sintió un poco aliviado de poder quitar algo de la carga que llevaba encima.

-Kyoko- él la observo confundido- mi nombre es Kyoko, ahora con esto estamos a mano tú sabes mi verdadero nombre y yo el tuyo "Korn"- dijo mientras sacaba una caja y comenzaba a quitarse los pupilentes.

"al demonio todo si vamos a empezar a sacar al gato de la bolsa que sea completo, de todos modos ya le había prometido decirle, prefiero que se entere por mí; ya que ahora puede hablar libremente con sus padres ellos quizás le digan cosas y no quiero que se haga ideas erróneas" Kyoko espero pacientemente mientras veía los cambios de expresión de su príncipe de hadas.

-espera ¿tú eres Kyoko, la niña que conocí cuando tenía 10 años?

-si su alteza- bromeo ella pensando en relajar el ambiente un poco o por lo menos hacer que él no la despreciara tanto- has volado lejos de las alas de tu padre no

-no lo puedo creer, has cambiado tanto- sonrió- me alegro de volver a encontrar a alguien de la que tengo buenos recuerdos, a decir verdad son los recuerdos que más atesoro mi viaje a Kioto.

-yo igual, te extrañe Korn, creo que esto te pertenece- dijo sacando la piedra que le dio- esto me ayudó mucho cuando más lo necesitaba, me aferre a ella en mis peores épocas.

-es tuya yo te la regale y espero que la conserves.- dijo tomando una de sus manos

-ya estamos poniéndonos muy sentimentales- Kyoko se limpiaba una lagrima que se le había escapado de la emoción- realmente estaba asustada de que me odiaras, he cambiado tanto

-yo no podría odiarte, mírame yo también cambie más que tú…- Kuon estaba muy cerca de los labios de Kyoko. A esa distancia él podía olor el aroma que desprendía su cabello era dulce pero al mismo tiempo tan embriagante- sabes te convertiste en mi ideal de la perfecta mujer japonesa- comento antes de cerrar la distancia.

/

Mientras tanto en California dos hombres discutían

-no creo que sea buena idea que ella haya vuelto a Japón y menos sin decirme nada- Kuu solo miraba al hombre alto de pelo negro y ojos dorados pero sobre todo bien parecido.

-vamos Tadashi no te enojes no es como si lo pudieras evitar, ella quería conocer a su padre y aunque me duela Kyoko tiene derecho a conocerlo y tu ni nadie se lo podemos impedir

-así claro lo dice el hombre que hace una semana lloriqueaba como niño pequeño por los rincones diciendo que su niña ya no lo quería… yo si entiendo que quiera ver a su padre, pero ¿qué hay de su madre? hasta donde yo sé esa mujer solo la motiva el dinero y cuando sepa que su hija esta bañada en oro apuesto a que va hacer todo lo posible por obtenerla de nuevo a su lado.- él seguía paseándose por la habitación, mientras Kuu devoraba una bolsa de frituras- además no puedo creer el hecho de que me hayas mentido, no me dijiste que ella iria a Japón

-no te mentí, solo te oculte parte de la verdad que no es lo mismo. Además no lo ha pasado nada sin la presencia de su primo y manager.

-¿no? Entonces como diablos explicas esto- de pronto encendió el televisor y coloco el video del reportaje de la sección de fotos que había tenido recientemente Kyoko, donde se mostraba a una mujer vestida con ropa muy ajustada y reveladora.- dime en qué cabeza cabe que esto es estar bien. Demonios mira como todo el lugar está rodeado, cuando el abuelo se entere me matara y a ella la encerrara de por vida- Tadashi estaba al borde de la histeria, mientras que los ojos de Kuu se agrandaban de la impresión al ver ese video, de pronto dejo sus frituras y se lanzó por su teléfono mientras lanzaba otro a Tadashi

-llama al aeropuerto y compra el boleto próximo- le ordenó mientras él llamaba a alguien

-maldito secuestrador, creo que te pedí el favor de que cuidaras a mi pequeña niña. Por dios es una niña que está sola en una enorme cuidad. Como puedes dejarla que se enfrente ella sola a una bola de lobos hambrientos y más si esta vestida de esa manera.

-sabes aquí es tarde y hay gente deseando dormir… por tu voz creo que ya has visto las noticias ¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo?- Lory se burlaba –no es mi culpa que cierto idiota haya decidido darle vacaciones al manager de la dama fantasma, y tampoco es mi culpa que ella aceptara ese trabajo.

-no me vengas con que dormías porque de seguro estabas viendo algún drama romántico y si quizás cometí un error al querer que ella tenga una vida más o menos normal, que se divierta. Pero por dios creí que tú cuidabas mejor a tus empleados

-cálmate después de ese pequeño accidente tome mis precauciones e hice algunos arreglos. Mira que regalarle ese tipo de auto llamativo que clase de padre idiota haría algo así sabiendo que la chica es una celebridad- la cara de Kuu se quedó congelada, no había pensado en la cantidad de problemas que podía tener su niña al comprar ese coche- pero no te preocupes por el momento lo tengo decomisado y tengo a Ren cuidándola bueno aunque sea solo durante los rodajes.

-no se quien cuida a quien, en todo el asunto- suspiro Kuu derrotado

-¿qué quieres decir?

-bueno Kuon me llamó hace unas horas

-ese chico ¿te llamó? Pero ¿Cómo?- Lary estaba sorprendido

-me dijo que estaba cenando con Kyoko- sonrió aunque esa sonrisa desaparecía cuando comenzó a sentir un aura oscura tras de él

-¿Qué has dicho?, ¿ella está en una cita con un desconocido?- Tadashi parecía que había abierto la tercera puerta del infierno.

-llamare luego- Colgó inmediatamente al ver la cara de su invitado. -cálmate ella está bien con Kuon

-definitivamente el abuelo me matara, rentare un jet y estaré ahí mañana- declaro molesto.

-no creo que sea necesario además tienes trabajo que hacer aquí, recuerdas- dijo señalando la pila de papeles pendientes que estaban sobre la mesa "hijo espero que aproveches bien el tiempo y que ganes un pedacito del corazón de mi otro hijo en estos dos días, que es lo máximo que puedo entretener a este hombre antes de que se convierta en la niñera de Kyoko. Buena suerte Kuon" pensaba, mientras veía como Tadashi estaba como loco acomodando papeles para terminar lo antes posible.

/

Por la mañana Kyoko se despertó al sentir los rayos de sol filtrándose por su ventana y dándole directamente a sus ojos, y luego vio al hombre que estaba al lado de ella, su aroma era embriagador "no quiero levantarme de aquí es cálido y muy cómodo. Realmente es guapo, asi como esta es como cuando eramos niños se ve tan relajado". levanto su cabeza para ver la hora

-por dios, mi cabeza va a estallar ¿qué hora es?... demonios es tarde

Se levantó y se preparó lo más rápido que pudo para irse a trabajar, al pasar por la sala de nuevo noto que Ren seguía dormido en su sillón, entonces recordó la noche pasada después de que Ren le dio un tierno beso en los labios se quedo dormido y por como estaban ella ya no pudo moverse y no pudo despertarlo para que se fuera a su apartamento. Sonrío y se fue a preparar el desayuno, una vez listo fue a despertar a su invitado.

-Kuon despierta, vamos ya es tarde- dijo moviéndolo- vamos Kuon despierta

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto sin molestarse a abrir los ojos

-las 10:30

No necesito más para abrir los ojos y luego arrepentirse

-dios mi cabeza, va a estallar- Ren vio la botella vacía en la mesa, fue cuando recordó todo- realmente bebimos mucho anoche ¿cierto?

-sí, ahora toma estas te ayudaran- le tendió un par de aspirinas y un vaso de jugo- el desayuno está en la barra de la cocina cuando termines puedes cerrar, nos vemos por la tarde

-espera ¿te vas?- pregunto aun confundido, fue cuando noto lo que ella llevaba puesto, era un traje que consistía en una falda de tubo negra y una camisa blanca mientras que en su brazo llevaba el saco a juego con el conjunto, su pelo estaba suelto en hermosas ondas y sus ojos hoy eran negros.

-si ya voy tarde para mi reunión- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-espera, ¿Por qué vas vestida así? No es que me desagrade tu vestimenta al contrario te ves hermosa- comento un poco molesto y caminando hasta ella para darle un beso en la mejilla casi cerca de los labios- pero me molesta que te vayas sin despedirte correctamente

-cariño, te informo que esto es Japón y no América no es necesario tanto contacto- sonrió burlonamente

-así que ya estamos en personaje, yo quiero que Kyoko venga a jugar un rato- comento como niño pequeño y con los ojos de cachorro

-ella vendrá a jugar después Kuon, pero te aseguro que ella no dejara que te acerques tanto; por ahora voy tarde para una reunión, por eso llevo traje- por dentro Kyoko estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía mantener su sonrojo en raya, "este chico es demasiado caliente para mí, dios de solo estar cerca de él hace que mi corazón se acelere"

-sabes lo último que dije anoche es cierto, desde que te conocí hace 14 años te convertiste en la mujer ideal para mí.- le sonrió con esas sonrisas que derriten corazones

-pensé que habías olvidado esa parte- Kyoko respondió muy roja. Queriendo escapar de esta situación embarazosa, que en otros época ella hubiera corrió desde hace mucho tiempo pero después de haber vivido con Julliena varios años esa timidez se fue, podíaa ser más abierta de mente a este tipo de situaciones pero aun no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más sonó el celular de Kyoko

-hola Setsuka al habla- contesto de manera automática

-Buenos días Kyoko me preguntaba si no sabías nada de Ren

-Presidente buenos días- Ren al saber de quien se trataba se tensó no quería que ese hombre supiera que se había quedado en el apartamento de Setsuka, o se metería en su vida personal- ¿Ren?- ella lo miro como pidiendo ayuda, mientras que él solo negaba con la cabeza – no lo he visto, pero si gusta puedo pasar a ver si se encuentra todavía en casa.

-gracias eso sería de ayuda, ya que no contesta su celular y su manager me llamo preocupado, además el no suele llegar tarde a su trabajo."asi que no sabes eehhh, ¿que me ocultas pequeña? no será que después de la cena se quedo a dormir contigo par de picaros" pensaba "bueno supongo que lo averiguare más tarde"

-entiendo iré a buscarlo a su apartamento y le llamo presidente – con eso colgó la llamada

-bueno creo que tu manager está muy preocupado por ti, por lo menos deberías de contestar sus llamadas.

-lo haría si no hubiera dejado mi teléfono en casa- suspiro derrotado- creo que es mejor ponernos en marcha antes de llegar más tarde a nuestros compromisos.

Kyoko en lugar de acompañarlo a la puerta fue directamente a la cocina y metió la comida en cajas, para luego dárselas a él

-cómelo, no puedo creer que no cuides de tu salud- murmuro dándole un pequeño besos en los labios, dejándolo completamente paralizado y con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.- vamos date prisa que ya voy muy tarde a mi reunión. "no puedo creer que lo bese, pero sus labios son tan atrayente"

/

En otra parte de la ciudad Saena aventaba un montón de papeles lejos de su escritorio, mientras miraba molesta al hombre sentado frente a ella.

-no puedo creer que todavía no sepas donde esta esa niña, no puede ser tan difícil de hallar ella no cuenta con recursos para ir muy lejos.

-no es necesario contar con tanto dinero, para moverse lo importante es tener un pasaporte, con el cual ella cuenta gracias a que usted firmo los papeles para que los Fuwa fueran sus tutores legales mientras ella vivía con ellos. – le culpo el hombre

-entonces sería aún más fácil, es una chica japonesa resaltaría

-su hija es lista señora, lo último que sabemos de ella es que estaba trabajando bajo la protección de una sociedad que ayuda a las personas necesitadas o con problemas, pero los dueños del lugar se niegan a cooperar niegan haberla visto pero en el último registro que tenemos de ella deposito dinero con su nombre para ese organismo. Intentamos hablar con las personas que residen dentro de la misma pero dicen que si ella estuvo ahí nadie dirá nada que es una regla del lugar dijeron algo de ser "familia". Eso fue en Francia hace un par de meses, a partir de ahí nadie ha visto si entra o sale.

-¿que no han vigilado el lugar adecuadamente?

-claro que lo hicimos pero nadie concuerda con las características de su hija.

-maldita sea, necesito a esa niña aquí antes de que cumpla los 21 años de edad, solo tengo este año para realizarlo estamos por entrar a febrero. Ese matrimonio se llevara a cabo quiera o no de todos modos ya la había vendido desde que era pequeña con ellos, ahora le puedo sacar más provecho al asunto ya que el mocoso es famoso. –sonrío maliciosamente

/

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y perdón por la demora :P

Les dejo un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo, como compensación por el retraso de la historia.

Ren estaba molesto y frustrado, no podía creer que esto le pasara a él, solo había intentado acabar su trabajo lo antes posible, pero había atraído la atención de demasiadas mujeres que ahora no permitían irse a casa; él estaba sentado frotándose la cabeza en señal de rendición, mientras que su manager y el director trataban de calmar las cosas; no fue hasta que presto atención a que los gritos fueron reemplazados por murmullos

-¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Serán pareja? Son impresionantes- esos comentarios venían de la audiencia, fue cuando noto a Kyoko, ella venia tomada del brazo de un hombre que no era ni más ni menos que el modelo más cotizado no solo en Japón sino también en Europa. Si él humor de Ren era malo ahora era pésimo "¿Qué demonios está pasando?


	6. Chapter 6 JAULAS Y CONFICIONES

-Ren ¿Dónde demonios estabas? He estado marcándote a tu celular y a tu casa por cerca de dos horas deberías de haber estado aquí mucho antes- Yashiro estaba molesto con su cliente, el cual no lucia para nada arrepentido- sabes que eso arruinara tu agenda hoy saldremos más tarde de lo planeado

-por favor Yashiro, puedes arreglarla de tal forma de que no modifiquemos nada, estoy cansado me duele la cabeza- dijo sin rodeos, la verdad es que no quería perder la oportunidad de pasar la tarde con Kyoko y menos ahora que ella le contaría cosas sobre su vida, realmente esta chica le llamaba la atención.

-eso sería imposible tendríamos que cancelar algunos trabajos- dijo sin quitar los ojos de su agenda

-bueno entonces hazlo reorganízalos para otro día, por favor.- Yashiro lo miró boquiabierto mientras Ren se alejaba para ir a su trabajo, "que le pasa a este chico, está actuando muy raro"

/

Por la tarde Ren ya iba muy retrasado para su cita; al final Yashiro no había podido cancelar sus citas, así que se saltó el almuerzo y la comida para cumplir con su trabajo y acabar lo antes posible mientras Yashiro lo veía aterrado.

-¿Ren que es lo que te pasa?

-no tengo nada- contesto con su sonrisa deslumbrante, mientras Yashiro casi podía ver las flores que decían que algo no estaba bien "esto es aterrador ¿Cómo es que nadie se da cuenta de esto?"

-pareces molesto

-no lo estoy solo quiero irme a casa pronto- comento "no puedo creer que soy tan estúpido que se me olvido preguntar su número, de seguro ella está esperando o quizás piensa que ya no voy asistir, dios esa chica me tiene en sus manos, tal vez sea mejor hacer otro movimiento"

-Ren después de esta sección fotográfica seria todo por hoy, y ya puedes ir a casa.- ante eso el pobre hombre se animó y la sonrisa de Kuon apareció "vamos hacer que esto sea rápido".

Las modelos compañeras del actor no podían soportar tanto esa sonrisa deslumbrante, estaban tan atrapadas que no se daban cuenta de que eran usadas como títeres, ellas habían caído como locas ante el truco del actor mientras él solo pensaba en volver a casa rápido. Pero no contaba que eso le causaría más problemas arruinando sus planes de irse a casa pronto…

/

Por su parte Kyoko tenía un día muy atareado. Estaba sentada en un taxi para ir a su próximo trabajo, pero no podía dejar de pensar que estaba olvidando algo hasta que su celular sonó, entonces supo que era esa sensación él estaría molesto por su incompetencia.

-buenas tardes abuelo- contesto de la manera más tranquila

-se puede saber ¿Qué haces en Japón?- "él no está contento" suspiro

-bueno yo nací aquí, así que decidí que era bueno volver a casa solo por un tiempo y de paso arreglar algunos pendientes de las empresas- mintió

-sabes que no soy estúpido verdad jovencita- todo se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos, lo único que rompía el silencio era el sonido del tráfico, hasta que el hombre volvió hablar- no puedo creer que te hayas ido sola sabes los peligros que corres. Tú eres una Kimura, la próxima sucesora de la familia.

-si lo soy en parte, pero eso no me hace tan frágil además tu sabes mejor que nadie que aun soy Mogami hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y podamos hacer los trámites correspondientes sin la necesidad de que esa mujer se entere, tengo que usar ese apellido. Además quería conocerlo, y si sé lo que vas a decir que no le gusta a la familia que haga esto pero él no sabe nada de mí. Él no parece ser mala persona, papá es guapo se parece a ti abuelo- bromeo

-así que ya lo ha visto, supongo que no le has dicho nada.- como ella no contesto el hombre continuo- no deseo que nadie te haga daño, no importa si es mi hijo, no quiero que nadie te lastime, eres mi pequeña nieta, y tu corazón es como el de mi hija Ayano supongo que eso es alguna cualidad que solo se da en las mujeres de esta familia, son demasiado buenas- suspiro derrotado- supongo que no puedo ir en tu contra mi pequeña, además lo estás haciendo bien, no dejas tus responsabilidades de lado, estoy orgulloso de ti, pero sabes podrías llamar más seguido a este pobre viejo.

-abuelo no eres viejo, sabes que te quiero y perdón por haberme ido sin decir nada y por no llamar antes.

-solo cuídate mucho. Pero cambiando de tema, acabo de recordar cierto reportaje que vi, ¿podrías dejar de vestir de esa forma tan inadecuada?- ahora el hombre estaba celoso y preocupado- casi te devoran los fans y ¿Tadashi quién sabe dónde rayos se metió? pero deja que lo vea, tendrá un buen escarmiento de mi parte eso si Haru no me gana. Sabes se puso como loco cuando se enteró de que estabas sola en Japón, mira que dejarte ir sola que irresponsables es ese nieto mío- eso hizo que Kyoko riera.- sabes que tendrás guardias de hecho la familia ya mando a la gente, y antes de que preguntes yo también estoy de acuerdo con ello, no puedes andar por ahí tu sola, sé que dirás que Tadashi puede cuidarte pero nos sentiríamos mejor de esta manera. Prometo que no causaran problemas, es más ni los notaras.

-supongo que eso es mejor a que ellos me lleven de vuelta a casa y me encierres en un cuarto ridículamente lujoso para luego tirar la llave- aún mantenía el buen humor- sé que se preocupan pero sabes no voy a escapar no puedo abandonar a la familia- suspiro y luego pensó en otra cosa para no deprimirse- no sean tan agresivos con Tadashi él no tiene la culpa de nada -suspiro- bueno por ahora abuelo tengo que colgar voy a entrar a una reunión, te llamó más tarde y saludas a Haru de mi parte prometo hablar con él más tarde

-claro, hablamos luego.

Kyoko entro al edificio donde pasó la mayor parte del día en la sala de juntas con los empresarios. Ella había estudiado economía con los mejores maestros particulares todo gracias a su abuelo que la adoraba, aunque no fue así en un principio, fue difícil que la familia Kimura la aceptara, sobretodo porque su padre había abandonado su puesto como futuro sucesor de los Kimura, se suponía que él sería quien tomaría ese lugar pero él se escapó dejando esa responsabilidad a su hermana Ayano la cual murió hace 2 años por cáncer. Así que ahora la responsabilidad caía en Kyoko.

Miro a su alrededor y vi a un montón de hombres molestos "esta junta será muy larga, espero que Kuon no tenga que esperar mucho, todavía tengo trabajo que hacer para una revista visual kei en LME, al ritmo que va esto, tal vez este libre a las 8". Mientras ella se concentraba en hacer bien su trabajo, a los demás les costaba apartar la mirada de la hermosa mujer, que en un principio creyeron que era una broma de mal gusto por parte del viejo Kimura "mira que enviar a una niña a una reunión importante, quizás tomaremos ventaja de ello" pensaron muchos; pero después de escucharla hablar y manejar tan bien las cosas supieron que no era broma.

Salió muy tarde de su estúpida junta, así que corrió a su siguiente trabajo eran cerca de las seis cuando llegó a LME, y parecía que había un problema o algo así, porque en el estudio que se suponía iba a llevar acabo su sección fotográfica estaba llena de mujeres y algunas eran modelos novatas, otras empleadas de la empresa y ¿fans? todas estaban gritando haciendo que el estudio pareciera un circo, mientras que los de seguridad intentaban calmarlas y sacarlas "demonios lo que me faltaba de por sí ya voy retrasada como una hora y ahora esto, no puede ser posible" Kyoko estaba poniéndose más molesta cada vez, ya que el problema al parecer era que todas las modelos presente desean participar en esta sección y trabajar Tsuruga Ren haciendo que el pobre director estuviera a punto de cancelar todo ya que no podía calmarlas. Era cierto que algunas de ellas fueron contratadas para esa sección fotográfica pero no todas podían salir con Ren incluso algunas eran modelos que trabajarían con Kyoko pero estaban tan emocionadas con ver a Tsuruga-san que se habían olvidado de su trabajo. El director estaba molesto su trabajo no iba ni a la mitad y tenía que parar ya que el estudio se ocuparía en menos de 30 minutos, con suerte podría utilizarlo una hora más en lo que se preparaban los que iban a ocupar el set.

Mientras en la entrada Kyoko noto a un grupo molesto de hombre, por su apariencia supo que eran modelos y por ende su grupo de trabajo, se intentó acercar a ellos y escucho las protestas.

-no podemos creer lo que está pasando director, incluso las modelo que usted contrato están tratando de salir con Tsuruga-san, además también tenemos otros trabajos como para volver a reprogramar este- se quejaban los hombres algo ofendidos por lo sucedido

-estoy de acuerdo con ellos- la voz de mujer hizo que todos se voltearan- yo no creo poder reprogramar este trabajo, mi agenda está un poco apretada últimamente.

-¿Quién es ella?- un modelo pregunto, pero luego suspiro- qué más da por lo menos ella no está loca por Ren.

-Setsuka-sama me alegra de que haya llegado- el director se acercó inmediatamente y tomo las manos de Kyoko como si de eso dependiera su vida- usted es mi única esperanza.

-¿ella es la dama fantasma? No se ve tan impresionante- comentó uno- parece más bien una ejecutiva

-yo dijo que si es impresionante no viste su ultimo reportaje ella lucia totalmente diferente a como viene.- los hombres estaban impresionados y sorprendidos nunca pensaron que estarían trabajando con Hell-san para esta revista. Aunque era de esperarse después de mostrar "el lado salvaje de América" había tenido muchas propuestas de trabajo de ese tipo desde películas de acción y terror.

-bien ahora que por lo menos tenemos a una modelo podemos comenzar a trabajar, moveremos el escenario, el director Takumi puede trabajar en la mitad del set y nosotros en el otro lado, por cierto recuérdenme los nombres de esas chicas yo jamás las volveré a contratar, no son nada profesionales. Ahora todo mundo vaya a obtener sus vestuarios.

-pero como pasaremos a ese grupo, no solo están modelos, sino también algunas empleadas y fans coladas que estorban el paso- se quejaban, aún estaban sentidos por la poca atención recibida

Esa declaración provocó la risa de un nuevo integrante –lo siento es que es gracioso parece que les da miedo un grupo de chicas, ahora entiendo porque ese tipo les ha ganado

-Reino, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas grabando en New York - Kyoko dijo sin emoción, el cantante no era de su total agrado, pero los demás integrantes del grupo sí. Kyoko los había conocido en una de las giras del grupo, incluso habían trabajado juntos en un PV de una de sus canciones

-¿tanto me odias? Por lo menos puedes fingir un poco, para eso eres actriz- dijo ofendido

-¿Setsu?- una voz detrás del cantante hizo que se olvidara del malestar y le sonrió a Miroku (es el baterista de la banda y sigue a Reino a casi todos lados. En esta historia lo he convertido además en un modelo famoso) en cuanto la vio se acercó a saludarla- no puedo creer que seas tú, hace tanto que no te veo

-vamos suéltame idiota- le exigió bromeando- solo ha pasado medio año, por cierto te vez bien- dijo dándole el visto bueno- oye y ¿Dónde está Kiyora? (el pianista del grupo de Vie Ghoul) a Kyoko siempre le había agradado ya que solían practicar juntos.

-bueno él se quedó con Shizuru (ultimo integrante de la banda) dijo algo de aburrirse con estas cosas así que decidieron no venir pero la empresa solicitó a dos personas de la banda y por obligación Reino tenía que venir y yo bueno solo tuve mala suerte, no puedo dejarlo andar solo por las calles…

-vamos caperucita quiero verte en tu vestuario, vi tus fotos y estabas increíble- Renio, los interrumpió

-¿siempre tan animado señor demonio?- bromeaba- bueno dejemos eso a un lado y vamos a trabajar que te parece Miroku- la sonrisa era de complicidad

-encantado,- Miroku siempre le había gustado la chica pero nunca había intentado nada con ella porque sabía que Reino también está interesado en ella, aunque lo negara- demostrémosle como se cruza un grupo alborotado de fans, con mucha clase y estilo- dijo ofreciendo su brazo que Kyoko no rechazo.

De pronto era como si la atmosfera que los rodeaba había cambiado, incluso la manera de caminar, eran imponentes haciendo que las chicas se apartaran de su camino, cada que una de ellas estaba por quejarse se quedaban totalmente congeladas por la sonrisa divina que obtenían tanto del chico como de su acompañante, poco a poco los gritos se empezaron a apagar y fueron reemplazados por susurros, fue cuando los demás comenzaron a voltear para ver qué pasaba. Ren estaba molesto y frustrado, no podía creer que esto le pasara a él, solo había intentado acabar su trabajo lo antes posible, pero había atraído la atención de demasiadas mujeres que ahora no permitían terminar; él estaba sentado frotándose la cabeza en señal de rendición, mientras que su manager y el director trataban de calmar las cosas; no fue hasta que presto atención a que los gritos fueron reemplazados por murmullos

-¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Serán pareja? Son impresionantes- esos comentarios venían de la audiencia, fue cuando noto a Kyoko venia tomada del brazo de un hombre que no era ni más ni menos que el modelo más cotizado no solo en Japón sino también en Europa. Si él humor de Ren era malo ahora era pésimo "¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué esta con Miroku?, no Kuon cálmate no cometas un asesinato ella no es tuya aún, pero es como si lo fuera… pero por dios quiero matar al tipo"

-gracias chicos- el director comentó a sus estrellas ahora vayan a cambiarse, hablare con el director Takumi para ver como solucionamos todo esto.

Aprovechando la confusión los guardias comenzaron a sacar a las fans dejando a las modelos que ambos directores estaban por correr. Ren estaba molesto y ¿celoso? "dios por qué tenía que estar precisamente con Miroku, él será un rival difícil de vencer. Maldición jamás me había sentido así, realmente estoy ¿celoso? Solo es la mujer más jodidamente sexy que he visto, y no solo eso es amable, sencilla, buena cocinera y…" sus pensamientos se detuvieron ya que enfrente tenía a una mujer diferente a la que había entrado. Kyoko vestía un sencillo vestido negro entallado de la cintura tipo corset pero los listones rojos estaban enfrente dejando ver parte de sus pechos, la parte de abajo era suelto y largo el fondo del vestido era rojo, llevaba unos guantes del mismo color con unas zapatillas de tacón alto rojo, una gargantilla negra con muchas cadenas servía de accesorio y su cabello estaba suelto. Parecía una reina de ultratumba con todo lo que traía, su aura era oscura pero al mismo tiempo incitaba a que te unieras a ella al pecado.

-bien todo el mundo a sus puestos. Kyoko camino hacia un escenario donde había solo telas rojas, un sillón del mismo color con bordes dorados y el piso parecía pintado como un tablero de ajedrez, ella se recostó en el sillón, una parte del vestido caída, dejando ver el fondo rojo del mismo, mientras acercaba una pierna a su pecho haciendo que el vestido subiera y expusiera sus piernas. Esa parte se hizo sin la compañía de ningún modelo masculino.- bien Setsuka-san

-Ren cierra la boca, todos sabemos que ella es hermosa- Yashiro se burlaba pero luego se arrepintió al sentir el aura asesina de su cliente- ve a trabajar que al director Takumi está por darle un ataque, además las modelos ya están más tranquilas ahora que tienen competencia- miró a Kyoko- ella es simplemente una mujer impresionante- dijo marchándose con su cliente para que terminara su trabajo "esto es solo actuación, pero no puedo dejar de sentir estas malditas ganas de tomarla y llevarla lejos, encerrarla para que nadie más que yo pueda tocarla, o si por lo menos pudiera darle mi camisa para que cubra su pecho. Maldición debo de terminar pronto esto y hablar con ella pero ¿debo decirle lo que siento? Es pronto pero vamos compartimos algunos besos. Si pero eran inocentes, tal vez para ella no significaron nada, dios estoy tan confundido" Ren se torturaba el mismo, mientras caminaba a su camerino

En el escenario para la siguiente toma de Kyoko estaban arreglando la escena quitaron el sillón y llenaron el piso con rosas rojas y negras donde ella se tenía que acostar y aun lado estarían los dos cantantes ya con sus vestuarios mirándola. Reino tomo una de las manos de la actriz y la llevo a sus labios, mientras que Miroku tomaba uno de los mechones de cabello y lo olía. El director estaba extasiado por lo bien que se llevaba sus modelos las tomas eran perfectas, luego hicieron varias con sus otros modelos.

Todo término después de dos horas de trabajo duro, Kyoko se deshizo de la ropa y corrió prácticamente huyendo antes de que Miroku pudiera invitarla a cenar. Pero no conto con que Reino estaba en la entrada del set esperándola.

-hola caperucita, ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Creí que podíamos tener una conversación después de tanto tiempo.

-no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo Reino- Kyoko realmente quería salir del lugar

-vamos Setsuka o prefieres que te diga señorita Kimura- se burlo

-cállate- suspiro derrotada, aunque odiara admitirlo no podía evitar conversar con uno de los hijos de los inversionistas mayoritarios de la empresas de su familia así que lo guío a un camerino vació- ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-nada realmente, solo quería recordarte más bien diría aconsejarte, que disfrutes de esta pequeña etapa de felicidad y libertad. Sabes caperucita tu problema no son los lobos que te rodean tu problema son los cazadores.

-no se a lo que te refieres, puedes hablar en un lenguaje que te pueda entender.

-escapaste una vez de la jaula, pero el viejo tiene lista para ti otra, aunque esta sea de oro, no deja de ser una jaula.- Reino sabia parte de su vida gracias a que la había mandado a investigar- si tu madre no te atrapa, tu abuelo lo hará está casi por meterte a la jaula y no te das cuenta

-lo sé, pero no puedo escapar por siempre.

-¿que? no me digas que ya te diste por vencida- él estaba molesto- no esta no es la caperucita que conozco. No puedo creer que estés diciendo que vas a renunciar a la actuación después de que el viejo muera.

-no lo voy hacer, sabes que amo mi trabajo, es una parte importante de mi vida- grito

-no seas ciega, ¿crees que cuando el muera vas a tener tiempo como ahora? La familia Kimura no te dejara ir tan fácil y menos ahora que los has levantado de las cenizas.

-eso no es cierto, ellos no necesitaban de mi ayuda.

-sí que eres tonta, tu eres las que los has motivado, no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste. Ellos no te dejarán ir, para él lado que corras una jaula te espera, quizás puedas escapar de las manos de tu madre pero no de las de tu abuelo.

-entonces dime ¿cuál es mi mejor opción?

-yo tampoco veo la salida, pero vamos no te desanimes la jaula de oro tal vez no sea tan mala, la puedes agrandar y veras como algunos lobos nos convertiremos en cazadores como Miroku y yo.

-así que tu solución es un matrimonio. Que suerte la mía.- sonrió amargamente- pero no puedo evitar los hechos.

-¿Qué vas hacer caperucita? ¿Cómo escaparas ahora?- Reino sonreía mientras se acercaba a ella

-ya me preocupare por ello en el futuro, además el abuelo tiene muchos años por delante- dijo alejándose de él- nos vemos señor demonio, creo que ya cumplió con su objetivo de hoy. Su tarea de atormentarme está hecha- dijo cerrando la puerta

-pero si apenas estoy comenzando querida- Reino murmuro triunfante.- pronto dejare de ser lobo para ser cazador

Kyoko caminó más tranquila una vez que estuvo en el estacionamiento "maldito seas señor de los demonios porque no regresas al infierno de donde te escapaste, solo viniste a torturarme" pensaba molesta pero luego miro con ojos de cachorrito perdido a su auto.

-ojala se me permitiera conducirte, estaría rumbo a casa en estos momentos- murmuro tocando el coche

-y que te parece un viaje a casa conmigo- Ren le susurro en la oreja, haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito por el susto.

-eso sería maravilloso, ¿pero estas seguro de que en tu coche no habrá locas modelos pidiendo tu atención?- ella jugo, tratando de olvidar el mal momento vivido hace solo apenas unos minutos atrás

-bueno solo habrá una modelo y no sé si estará pidiendo mi atención, ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres mi atención?- sonrió el emperador de la noche

-idiota- murmuro- vayamos a casa antes de que alguien venga a interrumpiros

-tienes razón, perder a Yashiro fue difícil- una sonrisa apareció en su cara "espero que salgas vivo de eso Yashiro, pero tenía que escaparme antes de que esas mujeres locas me atraparan y de que te perdiera de vista Kyoko" entraron al coche- por cierto ¿ahora no obtendré un beso de bienvenida? O tal vez tenga que enfrentarme a Miroku por tu atención- comento con su sonrisa falsa al recordar como platicaban animadamente y la cercanía en la que estaban

-así que estas celoso de mi amigo- su comentario le hizo poner mala cara a Ren, pero no le importaba ella había sentido que la reclamaban como si fuera un objeto- vamos soy libre y puedo elegir con quien hablar o incluso salir, no es como si te debiera alguna explicación.

-supongo que no me debes nada, aunque me sentiría mejor si supiera ¿a qué estás jugando conmigo?- Ren estaba molesto y la chica solo agregaba leña al fuego.

-no estoy jugando a nada- suspiro tratando de controlar su carácter- eres importante para mi Kuon y sé que te di la impresión equivocada no debí besarte

-¿te arrepientes?- pregunto dolido

-no es eso es solo que…- suspiro para darse valor pero no pudo evitar los nervios- cuando era niña, tengo que admitir que Korn me impresiono, quizás por eso te bese. Simplemente estoy confundida hace tanto que había sellado mi corazón… no me conoces todavía quizás cuando te enteres de mi verdadero yo, me odies y tú mismo queras apartarte de mi lado.

-bueno yo no me arrepiento, al contrario quiero que lo vuelvas hacer. Pero por ahora será mejor tomar las cosas con calma- suspiro "aún no pierdo, todavía puedo ganarme su cariño"- entonces solo tengo que esperar a que estés lista para contarlo y ya decidiremos que hacer, no antes

-está bien, de todos modos te dije que te lo contaría hoy ¿recuerdas?.- sonrió sin ganas "si, hoy se termina toda relación con mi príncipe de hadas, ojala lo hubiera besado una vez más por lo menos, no puedo negar que me moría por abrazarlo y besarlo después de que lo vi rodeado de todas aquellas mujeres. Pero bueno después de nuestra platica supongo que él me odiara, él es demasiado bueno para mí." Pensaba con pesar.

Ren por su parte pensaba que él no merecía a una mujer como ella pero Kuon era tan egoísta que no le importaba, además cuando supiera la razón por la que estaba en Japón ella lo despreciaría igual que Tina lo hizo. Cada uno iba metido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que llegaron al conjunto de departamentos ninguno dijo nada, ambos se sentían que iban al purgatorio para ser juzgados. Entraron en silencio al apartamento de Kyoko

-ponte cómodo, no creo que vayamos a trabajar hoy en el jardín es tarde y el clima no es el mejor- dijo mirando al ventanal, para ver como caían algunas gotas de lluvia- parece que habrá una tormenta. Voy a cambiarme mientras siéntete como en tu casa.

Ren solo tomo un vaso con un poco de licor necesitaba calmarse, "supongo que ella es mucho para mí, Kyoko puede tener a alguien mejor a su lado incluso Miroku es mejor que yo". Estaba tan concentrado en sus oscuros pensamientos que no noto que Kyoko lo miraba queriendo guardar un pequeño recuerdo de él en su memoria.

-ojala pudiera ver el color de tus ojos de nuevo- comento, sin mirarlo mientras calentaba algunas sobras del día anterior- espero que no te importe repetir la cena de anoche pero no tengo ganas de cocinar.

-¿Qué fue la primero que dijiste?- pregunto emocionado, a él no le importaba la cena solo quería asegurarse de que había escuchado bien la petición. Pero eso hizo que Kyoko se sonrojara

-bueno es que el color de tus ojos era muy bonito y me gustaría volverlos a ver- dijo torpemente- yo… bueno no importa

-no hay problema- Ren comenzó a quitarse los pupilentes, ella asintió con la cabeza

"son mejores de lo que recordaba, mi memoria no les hizo justicia a esos hermosos ojos verdes" suspiro la joven y volteo a otro lado antes de que Ren viera su cara avergonzada "maldita sea me estoy volviendo una acosadora"

-bueno es mejor empezar a contarte mi pesadilla personal, prométeme que no sentirás lastima por mí- dijo seriamente

-lo prometo.

-entonces pongamos cómodos que esto tomara su tiempo- ella saco la piedra que le había dado Korn para darse valor. "¿sentirás lastima, desprecio hacia mí? Es mejor contarle ahora así se alejara y mi corazón no tendrá problemas, no dolerá si es ahora… este hombre es peligroso para mi débil corazón"- ahora te contare la historia de Mogami Kyoko y su caja de pandora

/

Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios... tratare de publicar lo más pronto posible

de nuevo muchas Gracias


	7. Chapter 7 RECUERDOS

se que tarde muchísimo en actualizar, pido una disculpa pero sobretodo agradezco sus comentarios pero bueno espero que les guste

/ / / / / /

ahora te contare la historia de Mogami Kyoko y su caja de pandora

-recuerdas que cuando éramos pequeños te conté sobre impresionar a mi mamá, con mis estúpidas ideas de que si conseguía un 100 en mis exámenes ella estaría orgullosa de mí- Ren asintió- bueno eso nunca paso, de hecho poco después de que tú te fuiste Korn, mi madre también se fue, ella me dejo encargada en Ryokan una posada tradicional de la familia Fuwa, durante el tiempo que viví con ellos, aprendí los buenos modales de una joven tradicional y donde fue donde aprendí a cocinar. El único amigo que tuve durante todo ese tiempo además de ti, fue Shoutaro, al cual estúpidamente yo idolatre incluso soñaba con casarme con él. Debido a que siempre estaba con él nunca pude hacer amigos dado que los otros chicos estaban celosos de la relación que teníamos incluso me trataban mal por lo mismo, sufría de acoso en la escuela pero nunca me importo.

Siempre viví para complacer a los demás, trabaje duramente en el Ryokan para complacer a los padres de Sho, trabaje duro para tener las mejores notas para complacer a mi madre pero nunca hice nada por mí.- comenzó a reír amargamente- Tras acabar la escuela secundaria Sho me propuso ir a Tokio para que él pudiera conseguir su sueño de ser cantante, y yo acepte. Debo de aclarar que Sho no me obligo a ir con él pero si sabía de mis sentimientos por él y se aprovechó de ellos.

Ren estaba sorprendido al escuchar todo esto, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado este joven, pero la historia apenas comenzaba.

-cuando llegamos a Tokio trabaje como loca, incluso llegue a tener de dos a tres trabajos a tiempo parcial para poder mantenernos a los dos, tenía que pagar un apartamento caro para que según Shotaro pudiera concentrarse en su gran futuro- murmuro amargamente- me desviví por él y no le importo. Poco tiempo después sin querer escuche una plática que Sho tenía con su manager donde le decía que solo me estaba usando como criada, además que yo era una chica simple, anticuada y molesta. Estaba tan furiosa y desilusionada, que jure vengarme de él y la única forma era demostrarle que yo era mejor que él, pero para eso tendría que entrar al mundo del espectáculo, lo cual en esa época era imposible para mí, yo nunca había tenido interés en nada que no fuera él, así que seguí sola durante un tiempo en Tokio, hasta que no pude soportar ver su cara en todos lados, cada que lo veía era como ver mi propio fracaso así que decidí volver a Kioto al Ryokan.

Los padres de Sho me aceptaron de nuevo y cumplí con mis obligaciones en la posada nunca les dije cuáles fueron los motivos por los cuales volví, y tampoco preguntaron, solo había estado dos semanas con ellos y entonces una mañana mientras me dirigía a la cocina para preparar los desayunos de los invitados los escuche hablando "es una lástima que la relación entre Kyoko y nuestro hijo no haya funcionado, tanto que nos esforzamos para convertirla en una mujer adecuada para él. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer más que seguir educándola para que cuide de la posada para cuando nuestro hijo vuelva. De todo modos pagamos mucho por ella a Saena antes de que se fuera, bueno de todos modos terminara con nuestro hijo ya sea como su esposa o como su empleada". Eso fue todo lo que pude soportar me sentía despreciada, ¿tan poca cosa era?, no lo dude tome mis cosas y el poco dinero con el que contaba y me marche sin decir nada. Ese día yo cerré con llave mi corazón, no dejaría que nadie entrara a él, yo no podía soportar más dolor, así que lo puse bajo mil candados.

Tome el primer vuelo que salía, no me importaba a donde fuera era igual de todos modos nadie me esperaba- suspiro y le sonrió tristemente mientras algunas lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos queriendo escapar- "que error tan estúpido" eso pensé en un principio, pague un boleto ridículamente caro para ir a Francia era el vuelo próximo y salía rumbo a la ciudad Lyon, yo no sabía francés así que imagínate las dificultades que tendría, pero no fue tan malo por lo menos es una ciudad importante en gastronomía.

Llegue ahí sola y totalmente desorientada, no podía darme lujo de ir a un hotel así que pase todo el día buscando una pensión barata, sinceramente no me alcanzaba para nada más ya que prácticamente me quede sin dinero por el condenado boleto de avión. Los primeros días busque trabajos donde solo necesitara hablar inglés y encontré un pequeño restaurante japonés donde trabaje como ayudante de cocina. Por las tardes trataba de aprender francés, e imitar sus costumbres para tratar de no sobresalir mucho debo decir que esos fueron mis primeros intentos de actuación; cuando llegue a esa ciudad aun tenia esos malditos hábitos, cualquier error que cometía casi me quería lanzar a hacer una dogesa por mi incompetencia, me sentía tan poca cosa.- suspiro encogiéndose más en el sillón a lo que Ren reacciono y la abrazo acercándola más a él

Una tarde como siempre que salía del trabajo me dirigía al parque de la Tete D'Or en donde pasaba horas observando la manera de caminar, de hablar, de vestir de las personas del lugar para así poder crear una mejor Kyoko. Ese parque tiene un hermoso jardín botánico y un zoológico y el mejor lugar para visitar es el jardín de las rosas, que atrae a muchos turistas; esa tarde no era tan diferente hasta que un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules creyó que era el momento adecuado para hacerse pasar por un gran hombre, cuando la verdad es que solo tenía 8 años. Él trato de tomar mi bolso para robar mi dinero pero no contaba con que yo no estaba tan distraída como él pensaba. Cuando le pregunte que hacía, el me respondió de manera muy grosera y arrepentido pero no lo suficiente, obviamente estaba molesta pero aun así me forcé a mantener una sonrisa para no asustar más al niño; me confesó que necesitaba el dinero pero que no era para él pero cuando le pregunte si alguien lo obligaba hacerlo, él se molestó y me grito luego se soltó y salió corriendo.

Seguí yendo al mismo parque secretamente deseando encontrarme con ese niño de nuevo. Paso una semana desde nuestro primer encuentro y el no volvió pero ese día él choco conmigo venia corriendo como loco y con justa razón, él pequeño ladrón hizo de las suyas en una farmacia y el dependiente lo estaba siguiendo, y con la suerte que tengo el creyó que su salida era involucrarme en todo esto, en cuanto no vio escapatoria, porque yo no dejaría que se marchara así que el mintió diciendo que yo era su hermana, el dependiente nos tomó a los dos y nos arrastró a la tienda donde llamaría a la policía. Pude haber demostrado que no era nada para el chico pero no lo hice, pedí disculpas por el comportamiento de mi supuesto hermano y nos comprometí a los dos para pagar los daños causados trabajando para el dueño de la tienda. Ahora gracias al chico yo tenía dos trabajos y en uno no me pagarían ni un centavo. El dependiente acepto el trato no de muy buena gana y el niño tampoco parecía convencido pero le di todo el dinero que traía conmigo y con eso se quedó más tranquilo y claro evite pasar la noche en la cárcel.

Lleve al pequeño ladrón a su casa y durante nuestro trayecto supe que se llamaba Haru y que su padre era Francés y su madre japonesa que por eso tenía ese nombre que el odiaba de sobre manera, ya que su madre los había abandonado a él y a su padre cuando él tenía tres años. Pero no dijo nada más solo siguió molesto por habernos comprometido a ir a trabajar de gratis. Claro que el pequeño bribón se burló de mí, diciendo que era rara, y que cualquier otra persona hubiera dicho que no lo conocía o hubiera sentido lastima por él y hubiera pagado las cosas además me comparo con una señora "Ayano", yo estaba confundida por la declaración yo no tenía ni idea de quien era esa señora y menos de que aparecido tuviera con ella "pobre mujer debe de estar sufriendo al ser comparada con alguien tan insignificante como yo "pensé. Cuando llegamos a su "casa" me sorprendí que era un centro de ayuda, no tuve tiempo de preguntar si era una broma ya que en la entrada apareció una hermosa mujer de cabello y ojos negros, con una sonrisa tan cálida en su rostro por un momento pensé estar soñando. Fue cuando la mujer le pregunto a Haru sobre su "amiga" obviamente eso molesto al niño ya que puso mala cara y dijo que no lo era.

-solo me involucraste en tus travesuras- comente mordazmente, pero luego volví la mirada a la mujer, me presente y le conté parte de la historia, si mentí por el pequeño demonio- he venido a traerle a su hijo, perdone mi atrevimiento pero le conseguí un trabajo temporal a Haru, bueno es que no tenía suficiente dinero como para pagar estas medicinas. Empezara mañana con su trabajo solo será medio tiempo por lo cual no causara problemas con sus estudios, pasare por Haru todas las tardes y lo acompañare a casa como hoy. - ella me miró sorprendida al igual que el niño. La mujer me sonrió y se presentó como Kimura Ayano, luego me explico que ella no era la madre de Haru pero que estaba de acuerdo con lo del trabajo, además lamentaba las molestias causadas ya que conocía a Haru bien sabía que había hecho alguna travesura, me aseguro que él estaría puntual en la farmacia para su trabajo así tuviera que llevarlo ella misma.

Haru no dio problemas el asistía a la farmacia todas las tardes. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos a partir de entonces, yo iba al centro de ayuda donde se quedaba con su padre Ethan, a decir verdad ese hombre era un gruñón pero después de que se acostumbró a mi presencia y a unos cuantos regaños él dejo su mascará de hombre duro e incluso se ofreció a enseñarme a tocar el piano. Como agradecimiento de las enseñanzas que me daban en ese lugar yo solía cocinar para ellos, daba clases de japonés a Haru y a las personas que se interesaran. Los días pasaron rápidamente y sin pensarlo Haru ya era alguien importante en mi vida, él había roto muchos de los candados que puse en mi corazón claro también estaba Ayano.

Una tarde Haru estaba muy feliz porque dijo que el hijo de Ayano volvería de América y entonces el aprendería defensa personal, se veía tan contento que era contagioso así que le dije que podía ir a casa más temprano que yo me encargaría de todo y luego lo alcanzaría. Cerramos un poco tarde ese día, así que estaba un poco oscuro y las calles vacías dado que había festividades la gente estaba en la plaza Bellecour; camine por las mismas calles de siempre, no había nada fuera de lo normal hasta que escuche pasos detrás de mí, al voltear vi a tres de jóvenes que venían tomados, en cuanto me vieron comenzaron a reír como locos y gritaron que esa noche sería una noche para recordar ya que sería muy divertida "y no estaban equivocados recordaría ese día siempre"; yo solo camine más aprisa deseando llegar a una calle con gente pero por dios todo está completamente solo, fue cuando comencé a tener miedo; voltee a ver atrás y solo me seguían dos hombres parecía que el tercero se había marchado pero que equivocada estaba él hombre solo había tomado un camino diferente puesto que salió justo enfrente mío, y me arrastro a un callejón cercano quería gritar pero ellos me lo impedían, por más que luchaba no podía zafarme, cada intento por escapar hacia que ellos rieran más, las cosas que me susurraban no era nada agradables. Uno quiso besarme, y yo lo mordí, para defenderme eso solo hizo que se pusieran violentos uno me golpeo en la cara mientras que otro me golpeo el estómago; las lágrimas cayeron junto con mi blusa desgarrada. Estaba desesperada, no podía hacer nada más que llorar e intentar gritar por ayuda pero la segunda opción no servía ya que ellos mantenían mi boca tapada; podía sentir sus asquerosas manos por mi cuerpo y escuchar sus voces distantes pero me negaba a ver fue cuando escuche mi nombre, era la voz de Haru creyendo que era una ilusión me negué abrir los ojos.

Cuando por fin decidí abrir los ojos fue cuando, escuche que alguien había lanzado algo, y vi a un joven hablaba en perfecto inglés un montón de blasfemias, solo sabía que era el hijo de Ayano porque venía con Haru, dios no podía moverme estaba totalmente paralizada acurrucada contra la pared mirando como el hombre y el niño se enfrentaban a estos asquerosos animales. Cuando termino todo Haru corrió a mi lado, sus ojos demostraban lo preocupado que estaba por mí, veía que sus labios se movían pero mi mente no podía captar nada, lo último que recuerdo es que el joven se acercó lentamente y estaba colocando su camisa en mí.

Para cuando abrí los ojos estaba en una cama, a un lado estaba Ayano sosteniendo una de mis manos, mientras que del otro lado estaba un niño llorando y regañándome por ser tan estúpida; pero sobre todo él se culpaba por haberme dejado sola.

/ / / / / / / /

Ren no podía creer todo lo que le había pasado a la mujer que estaba frente de él, no sabía qué hacer para evitar su dolor, mientras más avanzaba su historia más tensa ella se ponía y sus ojos parecían más vacíos como si los mismos recuerdos la estuvieran consumiendo. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era abrazarla hacerle saber que la protegería y que nadie la lastimaría jamás; sentía sus lágrimas calientes en los brazos y sus pequeños temblores iban en aumento.

Ella no paraba de llorar, pero seguía hablando de su pasado, por más que él pedía que parara, ella no escuchaba estaba totalmente perdida, así que la abrazo más fuerte para hacerle saber que no estaba sola. Poco a poco Kyoko se quedó dormida en los brazos de Ren.

-no te preocupes yo estoy aquí para protegerte, te juro que nadie te hará daño- decía Kuon mientras sus propias lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas, al recordar la parte del ataque que ella había sufrido- aun si me rechazas, yo seguiré luchando por ganarme tu confianza y tu cariño. Te juro que te hare feliz

Kuon paso un rato más despierto contemplado a la hermosa mujer que estaba en sus brazos, se veía que sufría "debe de estar teniendo pesadillas" suspiro el hombre, "esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti por ahora mi princesa" pensaba mientras frotaba sus brazos para darle calor

-todo está bien, yo estoy aquí- murmuraba en su oído- estas a salvo- Kyoko se relajó contra él, y sostuvo su camisa cerca de ella la agarraba como si de eso dependiera su vida, inhalo su aroma y luego suspiro con una dulce sonrisa.

"maldición es muy linda, esto debe de ser un delito" pensaba Kuon "no pienses en estas cosas mientras ella está cerca, y mucho menos mientras ella duerme tranquilamente sobre tu pecho… eso no me está ayudando. Me estoy convirtiendo en un pervertido" Kyoko se movió más cerca de él "esta será una larga noche, quizás la peor de mis noches y al mismo tiempo la más maravillosa"

Kuon se durmió un par de horas después, ya que el sueño lo venció, deseando seguir escuchando su historia pero al mismo tiempo no quería que recordara momentos dolorosos.

/

Kyoko despertó con un dulce aroma muy familiar, entonces vio a su compañero de cuarto a un lado de ella, mejor dicho debajo de ella. "esto se está haciendo costumbre" pensaba mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Qué paso anoche?- murmuro bajito mientras seguía observando a su príncipe de hadas- o si ya recuerdo lloré mucho y luego me quede dormida, pero me parece extraño que aún siga Kuon aquí ¿no debería de sentir asco por mí, después de saber que no soy su mujer japonesa perfecta? Yo estoy manchada.

Entonces recordó el incidente de su pasado, después de que había abierto los ojos y vio a Ayano y Haru a su lado. Recordó cómo se tuvo que mantener firme para no causarle mayor preocupación al niño.

-Haru porque no vas a ver a Tadashi y practican un poco yo ayudare a Kyoko- dijo Ayano sonriéndole al niño, en cuanto él se marchó la sonrisa fingida de ambas mujeres desapareció.- Te preparare el baño cariño, todo saldrá bien.

Poco después Kyoko se metió al baño donde se sentó a llorar bajo la ducha restregándose la piel hasta dejarla roja, se sentía sucia a pesar de que no habían consumado el acto, pero ella aun podía sentir las sucias manos y labios de esos tipos sobre su cuerpo; Ayano se preocupó cuando la joven tardo más de una hora, entonces toco a la puerta y le advirtió que entraría. La vio sentada frotándose la piel roja, sin impórtale que se mojara la mujer se sentó con ella deteniendo sus manos

-basta, ya estas limpia solo te estás haciendo daño tu misma.- Kyoko solo se aferró a ella- mi pequeña niña, llora todo lo que desees, hasta que tu corazón se desahogue yo estaré aquí para ti.

Una hora después Kyoko pudo dejar de llorar, salieron de la ducha y ambas mujeres se cambiaron.

-agradezco su amabilidad, usted ha hecho mucho por mí

-y lo seguiré haciendo porque tú eres ahora parte de mi familia.

Kyoko volvió a la realidad al sentir sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, fue cuando se levantó para no molestar a Kuon "jamas le contare esta parte de la historia y mucho menos mis momentos oscuros después de ese evento" pensó mirándolo amorosamente; camino hacia el estudio que era la habitación con la mejor vista ya que era el cuarto donde ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Se acercó al piano donde sus hábiles manos comenzaron a tocar la melodía de canon in d major, ya que la música solía calmarla, pero aun así no podía alejar de su mente los malas recuerdos.


End file.
